


Il profumo di un futuro remoto

by Nykyo, piratesyebewarned



Series: Marea [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek per una volta ce la può fare, M/M, Stiles è incorreggibile, baby!derek, fluff e coccolosa come una copertina calda o come l'abbraccio di una mamma, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek conserva da una vita una copertina per bambini, un piccolo plaid rosso a scacchi gialli che è uno dei cimeli più preziosi della sua infanzia, fortunosamente scampato perfino all’incendio di casa Hale. Stiles conosce bene quel vecchio plaid: gli è capitato di tenerlo tra le mani durante una delle avventure più incredibili della sua vita.<br/>Il plaid rosso e giallo ha resistito agli anni e alle avversità, conservando a lungo il profumo di una promessa formulata in un lontano passato da un viaggiatore venuto dal futuro. Ed è la promessa di un amore che non verrà mai spezzata.</p>
<p>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.<br/>Racconto di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo">nykyo</a> e illustrazioni di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned">piratesyebewarned</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come la marea (L'odore della Luna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510480) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned). 



> Seguito di [Come la marea (L’odore della luna)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2510480/chapters/5575937), che ha partecipato a questo Big Bang nella passata edizione. Questo racconto non è granché comprensibile per chi non ha letto l’altro.
> 
> Come sempre un primo ringraziamento va alla mia beta, Lori. Sei la editor migliore del mondo.  
> La ringrazio di cuore anche per il bellissimo [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5350382). Ogni volta che lavori su questo verse la musica che scegli è così perfetta che mi chiedo se mi leggi nella mente.
> 
> Un grazie enorme anche a Sanny a cui dedico il racconto e che lo ha illustrato in un modo così poetico che ogni volta che vedo una delle [fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5356448/chapters/12370037) che ha realizzato mi commuovo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bannerino di partecipazione ♥

 

«Derek, ti prego…»

Nonostante la sua natura di Licantropo le concedesse forze superiori a quelle di una comune mamma umana, ormai Talia iniziava a sentirsi sfinita e decisamente scoraggiata. Provò a bilanciare meglio Derek tra le proprie braccia, per poterlo cullare più efficacemente e, intanto, continuò a camminare avanti e indietro, lungo la riva del fiume. Derek agitò i piccoli pugni e lanciò uno strillo acuto e desolato. Aveva il visino rigato di lacrime e chiazze rosse sulle guance paffute. Congestionato e urlante, sembrava sul punto di soffocare nelle sue stesse lacrime.

Il solo guardarlo stringeva il cuore di Talia in una morsa dolorosa. Nei pochi mesi trascorsi dal giorno della sua nascita, avvenuta nemmeno un anno prima, Talia non l’aveva mai visto così disperato. Derek era il classico neonato capace di rabbuiarsi di colpo se non riusciva a raggiungere un oggetto che aveva deciso di mordicchiare, o per qualunque altro di quei contrattempi che facevano sorridere gli adulti con indulgenza e genuino divertimento e che invece, per un bimbo, rappresentavano una sfida o un’impasse. Tutti i bambini piccoli piangevano in certe situazioni e Derek non faceva eccezione. Semmai, a volte, i suoi bronci erano un po’ comici. Le sue espressioni erano quelle che Talia chiamava “da ometto già cresciuto”, del tutto incongrue sul visetto di un pupo di nemmeno otto mesi e quindi involontariamente buffissime.

Non c’era proprio nulla di divertente nei lamenti che gli stavano uscendo di bocca in quel momento. Per Talia era una pena ascoltarli, sia come mamma che come Alpha.

«È tardissimo e sei così stanco, amore mio, fai la nanna, shhh. Dormi, ti prego, chiudi gli occhi.»

Non che pensasse davvero che Derek l’avrebbe ascoltata. A quell’età era troppo piccolo per capire che lo stavano praticamente supplicando di cedere al sonno e di dare finalmente tregua non solo a se stesso ma anche a lei. Ciononostante Talia non voleva darsi per vinta. Non poteva. Nessuna mamma avrebbe accettato di arrendersi. Non che Derek stesse provando dolore fisico o correndo un qualunque rischio, però anche una statua si sarebbe commossa per il suo sfoggio di dispiacere, figurarsi la sua stessa madre. Il problema era che Talia stava affrontando una lotta, magari non all’ultimo sangue, ma di sicuro lunga ed estenuante e, anziché calmarsi, più il tempo passava più Derek diventava agitato. Un bambino umano a quel punto forse sarebbe crollato, sfiancato dal troppo piangere. Certe volte la resistenza dei Lupi Mannari era un problema tanto quanto poteva essere un vantaggio.

Talia si chiese per quanto ancora suo figlio sarebbe andato avanti in quel modo prima di cedere a sonno e stanchezza. «Comunque troppo» era la sola risposta che le veniva in mente, e la faceva sentire inutile e frustrata.

Circa un’ora prima Talia aveva dovuto afferrare al volo la borsa in cui teneva l’occorrente per il cambio, prendere il suo ultimogenito in braccio e uscire alla svelta, diretta verso il folto del bosco. L’aveva fatto perché si era arresa all’evidenza: se lei e Derek fossero rimasti in casa nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire. Poco male per gli adulti, quando c’era di mezzo un neonato una notte in bianco poteva capitare. Anzi, lo spirito e l’istinto del branco spesso spingevano gli altri familiari a dare una mano.

A Talia, se si trattava di far addormentare Laura o Derek, non mancava quasi mai un aiuto. Non solo da parte di suo marito, perfino da parte di suo fratello Peter, che di norma si defilava davanti a parecchie incombenze familiari di altro tipo. «Specie quelle noiose e maleodoranti», come diceva lui. Peter non avrebbe mai cambiato un pannolino in vita sua, però era dispostissimo a cullare i due nipoti o a raccontare loro una favola. Che lo facesse soprattutto per poter tornare a letto il prima possibile non aveva importanza, in ogni caso anche lui, nonostante fosse ancora un ragazzino, a volte dava una mano. Addirittura lo faceva con tutti i crismi. Talia l’aveva spesso ascoltato impostare la voce e modularla in maniera diversa a seconda del personaggio che stava interpretando. Peter sciorinava fiabe come se stesse recitando a teatro, curando la mimica e le espressioni e dando l’impressione di divertitisi un mondo. Certe volte era buffissimo, altre affascinante oppure un filo spaventoso, specie quando fingeva di essere un qualche cattivo. Era facile scordarsi del suo aspetto e prenderlo sul serio. Del resto Peter era sempre stato così, fin da piccolo: estroverso e capace di attirare l’attenzione di tutti, e nello stesso tempo più sveglio della sua età e in grado di picchi di furbizia inaspettati. I bambini lo adoravano, come avrebbero fatto con un fratello maggiore. Non solo Laura, che era in grado di comprendere i suoi racconti. Anche Derek, nel suo beato stupore di neonato, pendeva dalle sue labbra.

Quella notte, però, complici anche il clima mite e il caldo primaverile, Talia aveva preferito evitare di coinvolgere il resto della famiglia, specialmente Peter che era fin troppo acuto e di sicuro le avrebbe rivolto un sacco di domande. Per non dover dare risposte a nessuno e per preservare la pace del resto del branco, Talia aveva optato per quella soluzione e si era avviata dicendo di voler portare Derek a prendere una boccata d’aria. Dubitava che una favola avrebbe risolto il problema e, in generale, le era parsa una buona idea. Un po’ nella speranza di calmare il suo cucciolo più facilmente e un po’ perché il musetto stranito e spaventato di Laura l’aveva convinta in via definitiva che fosse meglio così.

Quando la bambina era spuntata, scalza e spettinata, sulla porta della cameretta del fratellino, Talia si era subito accorta di quanto era intimorita. Ce ne voleva per turbare Laura al punto di farle conficcare i piccoli artigli acuminati nella pelliccia del suo peluche preferito, con un fare in parte protettivo e in parte guardingo. Laura non era il tipo di bambina che si spaventava facilmente. Talia però aveva compreso al volo il motivo dell’ansia di sua figlia. Laura era stata in pensiero per il fratellino. Anche se era solo una bambina, il suo istinto e i suoi sensi avevano percepito qualcosa di diverso dal solito, e di allarmante, nel pianto di Derek.

«Lo so, lo so, tesoro» le aveva detto Talia, senza spiegare a cosa si riferiva, perché lei e Laura si erano capite comunque, senza bisogno di altre parole. «Non devi aver paura, sai? Derek sta bene. Non è nulla di grave. Stai tranquilla, ora la mamma ti rimette a letto e papà ti verrà a rimboccare le coperte e resterà un po’ con te, se vuoi. Derek sta bene, adesso mamma lo porta a fare una passeggiata e vedrai che si addormenterà presto e domani starà benissimo.»

Laura non le era parsa del tutto convinta e Talia non aveva potuto biasimarla. Il punto era che, fin da quel pomeriggio, Derek era stato triste, nervoso, di pessimo umore e tutti l’avevano notato. Il piccolino di casa aveva fatto storie per rientrare dopo aver trascorso diverse ore fuori con lei e poi si era dimostrato poco interessato alle coccole consolatorie e perfino a mangiare la pappa o a bere il suo latte. Un paio di pupazzi erano finiti quasi sventrati, e né la dolcezza né il tono severo degli adulti erano serviti a renderlo meno bizzoso e incline al pianto.

Al momento di andare a dormire la situazione era addirittura peggiorata. Talia le aveva provate tutte; invano. Derek sembrava non trovare pace. Aveva continuato ad agitarsi, prima nel suo lettino e poi anche tra le braccia della mamma e del papà. Lei l’aveva cullato, aveva provato a sussurrargli parole rassicuranti, a cantargli qualche ninna nanna, a distrarlo, a mettere in atto uno dei mille trucchetti che ogni madre al mondo – umana o meno che fosse – imparava dopo un certo numero di notti insonni. Alla fine, visto che nulla pareva funzionare, Talia aveva perfino tentato di far leva sugli istinti di lupo del suo bambino e, accostando il viso a quello di Derek, occhi negli occhi, aveva lasciato lampeggiare di rosso le iridi e aveva emesso un suono basso, gutturale e tipico non tanto del suo ruolo di madre, quanto di quello di Alpha. Derek si era zittito per qualche minuto, pur senza mai smettere di singhiozzare tanto da sobbalzare tra le sue braccia, e poi il giallo che aveva illuminato i suoi occhi si era spento e lui aveva ripreso a uggiolare in modo ancora più acuto e straziante.

Era stato a quel punto che Laura si era svegliata allarmata, e Talia si era ritrovata a fronteggiare le occhiate interrogative del marito e di tutti gli altri: quello di Derek non era il normale pianto di un neonato insonne, era un lamento costante e addolorato che non ricordava nemmeno da lontano un gemito umano e che non assomigliava per nulla al tipo di strilli o di mugolii affranti che si associavano ai normali capricci. Nel modo in cui Derek non aveva smesso neppure per un attimo di dare fiato al suo disagio c’era, anche in quel momento, un che di sconsolato e di quasi luttuoso. Derek non stava facendo le bizze, stava piangendo una perdita e Talia, quando l’aveva compreso, si era sentita così disarmata da dover confessare, almeno a se stessa, che non sapeva proprio cosa fare.

Non le era parso affatto strano che, d’istinto, Laura avesse reagito preoccupandosi più di quanto non fosse nella sua natura coraggiosa o che l’intero branco si fosse avvicinato, presto o tardi, a lei e a Derek, per controllare che stessero bene e che fossero tutti interi. Nessuno le aveva fatto domande, non ce n’era stato bisogno. Talia le aveva lette comunque negli occhi di tutti, specie in quelli irrequieti del marito e in quelli curiosi e sfuggenti del fratello. Appunto per quel motivo, e per non far spaventare ulteriormente Laura, aveva deciso che fosse meglio uscire.

Nel bosco non faceva freddo e c’erano punti riparati e sicuri tanto quanto la grande casa degli Hale. C’era il fiume, con il suo gorgogliare costante e rassicurante, e il vento che soffiava lieve tra le foglie, producendo un fruscio musicale dolce e assai piacevole per le orecchie di un Licantropo. Soprattutto, nel cuore della Riserva non c’era nessuno pronto a formulare a voce alta quesiti a cui Talia non poteva rispondere. Perché in effetti lei sapeva come mai Derek si stava comportando come un cucciolo disperato per aver perso un membro del branco. L’aveva capito subito, ed era la sola che aveva avuto modo di arrivarci, perché era la sola a sapere cosa, con esattezza, era successo quel pomeriggio, mentre lei e Derek giocavano sotto le fronde del Nemeton.

Talia odiava il fatto di non poter tranquillizzare almeno il marito. Con lui di norma non aveva segreti. Avrebbe voluto spiegargli cosa stava succedendo e, anche a prescindere dalla situazione contingente e dal dispiacere del loro piccino, le sarebbe piaciuto condividere con lui quella che era stata di sicuro l’avventura più pazzesca della sua vita. Sarebbe stato divertente raccontargli ogni cosa, e rassicurante parlargli dei dubbi che ancora le aleggiavano per la mente ma, a parte il fatto che le sue spiegazioni sarebbero suonate assurde e incredibili, non poteva proprio parlargliene. Per quanto si sentisse in colpa, aveva giurato di tacere. L’aveva promesso a se stessa, giusto per non correre rischi, e soprattutto l’aveva giurato a un’altra persona: la persona per la cui mancanza Derek era così sconvolto. Miguel. Che pseudonimo comico per uno che di spagnolo o anche solo di latino non aveva proprio niente di niente. Eppure, ridicolo ma vero, lui si era fatto chiamare così. Miguel, il viaggiatore del tempo.

A Talia tornò in mente ogni dettaglio del loro incontro. Che tipino assurdo! Eppure le era piaciuto, aveva saputo conquistare subito la sua fiducia, un po’ per via del fatto che Derek l’aveva riconosciuto come il compagno del se stesso a venire, un po’ perché le era sembrato coraggioso, determinato e ferocemente protettivo nei confronti di coloro che amava. Tutte doti che Talia apprezzava come umana e, ancora di più, come Licantropo. Se poi quell’amore, quella lealtà e quello spirito protettivo erano riversati su suo figlio, lei non poteva che essere ancora più impressionata e toccata nel profondo.

Miguel l’aveva costretta a porsi mille domande nel giro di pochissimo tempo. Non tutti i quesiti erano stati di natura positiva; ciononostante, pur avendo provato una forte malinconia e preoccupazione, per se stessa e per il branco, Talia alla fine si era sentita rassicurata, proprio grazie a Miguel. La luce nei suoi occhi mentre teneva in braccio Derek, le poche cose che, per quanto non avesse voluto spiare, gli aveva sentito sussurrare all’orecchio del suo cucciolo, in aggiunta alle frasi che aveva scambiato con lei, l’avevano convinta che, qualunque fosse il futuro a cui stava andando incontro, Derek sarebbe stato amato e avrebbe avuto chi gli stava accanto e vegliava su di lui. E viceversa. Era una bella cosa anche sapere che Derek, a sua volta, avrebbe tenuto a qualcuno e che si sarebbe prodigato per renderlo felice. Non che Miguel le avesse confessato che Derek era il perfetto fidanzato romantico, ma non ce n’era stato bisogno, era stato evidente, una di quelle cose che si leggevano facilmente sul viso.

A Talia, in effetti, sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo poter conoscere meglio quel curioso umano emulo di Marty McFly che, nel futuro da cui proveniva, era per Derek parte integrante del branco e anche molto, molto di più. Avrebbe voluto scoprire il suo vero nome, sapere come lui e Derek si sarebbero conosciuti e farsi raccontare un sacco di cose. Purtroppo Miguel, che era arrivato quel pomeriggio, comparendo dal nulla senza preavviso, era stato costretto quasi subito a ripartire, diretto verso un’altra epoca e verso un Derek ormai cresciuto. Talia aveva provato dispiacere nel vederlo andar via, ma per Derek, a quanto pareva, il distacco era stato addirittura uno shock.

Talia era adulta e comprendeva che non c’era motivo di piangere e di soffrire in quel modo. Miguel non era morto, stava sicuramente bene. O almeno lei ne era certa al novantanove per cento, e se lo augurava di tutto cuore. Il suo futuro genero era tornato a casa, al sicuro. Anzi, ironia della sorte e colmo del paradosso, era molto probabile che, in quel preciso momento, Miguel stesse dormendo accoccolato proprio accanto a Derek stesso. A quel pensiero, in un frangente diverso, a Talia sarebbe venuto da ridacchiare e poi sarebbe arrossita. Invece provava solo dispiacere e scoramento perché il suo cucciolo stava soffrendo come per un vero e proprio lutto – il primo della sua giovane vita – e non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi neppure nel suo abbraccio materno.

A differenza di quanto aveva sperato, il fatto di essere all’aperto non aveva sortito il minimo effetto; nulla pareva funzionare. Derek era così piccolo che il ragionamento non lo assisteva e l’istinto gli diceva solo che Miguel era un membro del branco, che erano molto legati, che Miguel era “suo”. E ora Miguel era andato via, non c’era più e, per quel che poteva saperne Derek, non pareva destinato a tornare.

Talia era stanca e scoraggiata. Si sentiva abbattuta e incapace sia come madre che come Alpha. Doveva esserci un modo per consolare il suo piccino. Sentirlo piangere senza sosta e in quella maniera tanto accorata le feriva più il cuore che le orecchie e la spingeva a mettersi in discussione. Cosa sarebbe successo se uno dei membri del branco fosse morto davvero? Lei era l’Alpha, era suo compito far sì che ognuno si sentisse al sicuro e protetto e che i suoi figli, prima di chiunque altro, trovassero la forza per andare avanti anche nel dolore e nelle avversità. Se non riusciva a rassicurare Derek in quel preciso momento, cosa sarebbe successo se un domani lui e Laura, o addirittura il branco intero, si fossero trovati a fronteggiare una vera perdita?

Talia non riusciva più a escogitare niente di nuovo, ma i dubbi e l’insicurezza che stava sperimentando la spingevano a non arrendersi, per quanto poco potesse sperare di essere capita dal figlio.

«Ti prego, Derek. Ascoltami, la mamma è qui. Non vado via, non vado da nessuna parte. Possiamo tornare a casa, da papà e dagli altri, se preferisci, però devi calmarti, devi dormire. Sei così stanco, amore mio… non piangere. Lo so che lui ti manca, ma non gli è successo niente di brutto, io lo so, prima o poi tornerà da te. Farebbe di tutto per tornare, solo che ora non può. Non piangere, se ti vedesse piangere il tuo Miguel ci rimarrebbe male.»

Come temeva le sue parole, per quanto mormorate con dolcezza, tra una carezza e un bacio, non sortirono alcun risultato. A tratti Derek si zittiva, solo per tirare il fiato, e la fissava con due enormi occhioni sgomenti, gonfi e assonnati, che si riempivano di nuovo di lacrime solo un attimo dopo. Ognuno di quegli sguardi annodava lo stomaco di Talia un po’ più stretto. Alla fine sospirò sconfitta, anche se sapeva che mostrare il proprio dispiacere e il proprio scoramento in maniera troppo palese equivaleva ad alimentare quelli di Derek.

«Mi dispiace» confessò, sedendosi a gambe incrociate sull’erba umida e guardando di nuovo il suo bambino dritto negli occhi. «Credimi, manca anche a me, era… penso di essermici già affezionata e non sono nemmeno sicura che mi capiterà mai di rivederlo. Mi dispiace sul serio, ma non ho modo di farlo tornare qui adesso. Non posso fare nulla, Derek, a volte nemmeno la mamma può fare niente per rendere le cose più facili. Scusami.» Strinse Derek al petto, e sospirò di nuovo. «Avrei dovuto chiedergli di lasciarci qualcosa di suo… forse se ci fosse rimasto un oggetto… qualcosa con il suo odore, lui ti mancherebbe un po’ meno. Quando gli ho dato le rune avrei dovuto pensarci.»

L’illuminazione la colse come un lampo improvviso e le fece raddrizzare la schiena come se davvero avesse avvertito una piccola scossa. Con una mano sola, per non smettere di abbracciare il figlio, Talia si allungò fino alla borsa in cui teneva l’occorrente per il cambio dei pannolini. Ci mise un attimo a venire a capo della cerniera lampo, poi però le sue dita andarono a colpo sicuro, scartando qualunque altra cosa finché non raggiunsero la lana del piccolo plaid che stava cercando. Talia lo tirò fuori a strattoni e pazienza se così facendo parte del contenuto della borsa si stava spargendo sul prato.

Il plaid era della misura adatta a un lettino e Talia lo usava sempre quando portava Derek a giocare all’aperto. Era comodo se rinfrescava o da stendere sull’erba. Talia l’aveva avuto con sé anche quel pomeriggio e così era rimasto in fondo al borsone. Se ne era perfino scordata, almeno fino a un attimo prima.

Non appena lo ebbe tra le mani Talia se lo portò al viso, inspirò svelta e poi annuì trionfante. La sua idea poteva funzionare!

Quando Miguel le si era materializzato davanti, ormai parecchie ore prima, era stato bagnato come un pulcino. Talia non aveva idea del perché e nemmeno le importava più di tanto di saperlo, anche se era una donna curiosa. La sola cosa che le interessava era che la copertina aveva conservato l’odore del ragazzo. Lei gliel’aveva prestata perché si asciugasse, non avendo con sé nient’altro di adatto, e ora, se il naso non la ingannava, riusciva a percepire perfettamente il sentore di Miguel mischiato a quello della lana e ad altri meno rilevanti. Se Talia riusciva a sentirlo, di sicuro l’avrebbe colto anche Derek.

«Ecco, amore, vieni qui.» Sfoderò il suo tono più dolce mentre avvolgeva Derek nella piccola coperta, come non le capitava più di fare da tempo; proprio nel modo tipico in cui avrebbe creato un bozzolo caldo e soffice per un bambino appena nato. «Lo senti? È un buon odore, vero? Sa del tuo Miguel.»

Derek si agitò ancora per un istante e poi parve calmarsi all’improvviso. Si fece serio, concentratissimo. Il visino – l’unica cosa che spuntava fuori dalle pieghe del plaid rosso a scacchi gialli – era quasi corrucciato. La sua espressione era tanto intensa che le sopracciglia parevano sul punto di toccarsi.

Poi Derek prese a guardarsi intorno e ad agitare le braccia e le gambe come se volesse disfarsi del nodo stretto del plaid e gattonare via. Stava cercando Miguel, era evidente. Il suo fiuto lo percepiva e così i suoi occhi avrebbero voluto trovarlo. Talia sperò con tutto il cuore che alla fine Derek si accontentasse del fatto che poteva annusare Miguel, anche se non poteva né vederlo né toccarlo.

Il suo desiderio venne esaudito. Derek tirò su con il naso, inspirò più volte, in modo addirittura rumoroso, e poi parve trattenere il fiato. Quando lo rilasciò le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso roseo e sdentato.

Talia trasse un sospiro di sollievo. «Certo che lo senti. Chiudi gli occhi, adesso, su, amore. La mamma è qui e anche Miguel, in un certo senso. Devi solo aspettare e lui tornerà, te lo prometto. Ora fa’ la nanna, tesoro, fa’ la nanna.»

Derek riuscì a liberare entrambe le manine e con una strinse forte la stoffa, strofinandosela sulla bocca e sul nasino. Con l’altra, invece, afferrò una ciocca dei lunghi capelli neri di Talia e cominciò a giocherellarci. Tutto il dolore che l’aveva stravolto era scomparso di punto in bianco, lasciando come unica traccia la scia umida delle lacrime sulle guance arrossate.

Derek si guardò di nuovo intorno, agitandosi appena. Di sicuro stava ancora cercando Miguel anche con lo sguardo, ma alla fine annusò di nuovo la coperta e si rilassò definitivamente. Talia pensò che forse era troppo stanco per partire in quarta e mettersi alla ricerca della persona di cui sentiva così tanto la mancanza. Sì, Derek doveva essere sfinito al punto di accontentarsi della rassicurazione che gli veniva dall’odore.

Non aveva importanza, bastava che riuscisse ad addormentarsi. Per un po’ la coperta avrebbe conservato il sentore familiare che lo calmava, poi la traccia olfattiva sarebbe svanita, ma nel frattempo Derek si sarebbe abituato al fatto che Miguel non era più lì e avrebbe perfino dimenticato che fosse mai esistito. Almeno fino al giorno in cui l’avrebbe incontrato di nuovo e avrebbe potuto stringerlo finalmente a sé, anziché accontentarsi dell’abbraccio di una copertina di lana dai colori sgargianti. Beh, e di quello della mamma, che era comunque caldo e avvolgente. Talia lo rese anche più comodo, cercando di bilanciare Derek perché si sentisse cullato, e poi prese a canticchiare a voce bassa. «It is only a canvas sky, hanging over a muslin tree, but it wouldn't be make believe if you believed in me.»

Mentre intonava la sua speciale ninnananna le tornò in mente il trucchetto che Miguel le aveva insegnato quel pomeriggio. Si trattava di un massaggio sulla nuca che Derek gradiva particolarmente, tanto che ogni volta che glielo facevano finiva per addormentarsi.

Era una cosa buffa. A Talia veniva da ridere al solo pensarci. Il futuro fidanzato di suo figlio le aveva spiegato come farlo addormentare più in fretta e, siccome il metodo funzionava – Talia lo stava constatando anche in quel preciso momento – lei avrebbe continuato a usarlo sempre. Per Derek con il tempo sarebbe diventato un’abitudine e la sua mente l’avrebbe associato al sonno e al relax. Curiosamente era per quello che funzionava così bene. Un domani Miguel l’avrebbe scoperto per caso, solo per poi insegnarle come fare durante il loro incontro sotto il Nemeton. Solo che per Talia quell’incontro era avvenuto appena poche ore prima, mentre per Miguel sarebbe accaduto nel futuro.

C’era di che farsi venire il capogiro, ma era anche incredibile e, come avrebbe detto Miguel, molto figo. Come in un libro di fantascienza.

Talia adorava la fantascienza e i paradossi. E quella faccenda dei massaggi sul collo di Derek era un paradosso bello e buono. Però era utile, e forse era quella la cosa più importante di tutte. Di sicuro lo era nell’immediato.

Derek, che fino a pochi minuti prima era stato inconsolabile e disperato, stava già dormendo, finalmente sereno e abbandonato tra le sue braccia. Talia lo guardò con il tipo di affetto e di orgoglio che si potevano scorgere solo negli occhi di una madre, e poi gli sorrise.

«Dormi, tesoro, dormi tranquillo. Dormi e sogna solo cose belle. Dormi e ricordati che ci saranno sempre persone che ti ameranno come faccio io.»

Come se l’avesse sentita e avesse potuto comprendere, Derek si accoccolò ancora meglio nella sua stretta, il plaid che gli copriva il naso, ed emise un gorgoglio di contentezza.

 

 

Talia non si mosse, non provò nemmeno ad alzarsi per tornare a casa. L’aria era davvero tiepida e all’aperto si stava bene. La pace della notte era ormai rotta solo da suoni naturali; le stelle e la luna erano perfette e belle al punto da sembrare dipinte su un fondale, proprio come nella canzone che lei aveva canticchiato per il suo bambino. C’era tempo prima di rientrare. Talia avrebbe aspettato che il sonno di Derek si facesse troppo profondo per essere disturbato e, nel frattempo, si sarebbe concessa un momento per pensare al significato di tutto quello che le era successo poche ore prima.

Un viaggiatore del tempo, la certezza che il suo bambino sarebbe stato amato, i dubbi su se stessa, ma anche la dimostrazione che Derek l’avrebbe sempre vista come una fonte di consiglio e di aiuto. Non le mancavano le cose a cui pensare e poi Talia era anche una lupa e nel bosco, con il suo cucciolo stretto al petto, si sentiva libera e perfettamente a suo agio.

 


	2. Stiles

 

Stiles non voleva ficcare il naso. Sul serio, non era mai stata sua intenzione sbirciare dentro il vecchio baule degli Hale, anche se era sempre stato curioso da morire di scoprire cosa conteneva. Insomma, chi non lo sarebbe stato? Assomigliava a un forziere, una cosa d’altri tempi, dall’aspetto così piratesco che non sembrava nemmeno vero. Inoltre era di sicuro un cimelio di famiglia. Era decorato con la triscele degli Hale e in più punti era annerito dalla fuliggine.

Stiles non aveva idea di come fosse scampato alle fiamme, ma non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che Derek doveva averlo recuperato dalla sua vecchia casa, prima che venisse rasa al suolo. Cosa ci tenesse dentro era sempre stato un mistero.

Stiles ricordava di aver intravisto il baule varie volte nel corso degli anni, anche prima che il loft diventasse territorio suo tanto quanto lo era di Derek. Una volta ne aveva accennato a Scott che, distrattamente, gli aveva confermato la presenza della cassa anche nel vagone abbandonato che Derek si era scelto come tana ai tempi della sua, in effetti non proprio riuscitissima, esperienza come Alpha.

«Mi pare che contenesse soprattutto ferraglia. Catene, manette, collari» gli aveva raccontato Scott.

Stiles aveva finto spudoratamente che, alla menzione di Derek che maneggiava un simile armamentario, nemmeno un pensierino a luci rosse gli fosse passato per la mente, neanche per errore. No, aveva avuto solo idee castissime. Anche perché non avrebbe mai cercato di legare Derek. Non avrebbe funzionato, troppi ricordi terrificanti, sarebbe stato orribile, anziché sexy. Il contrario, dopo certe esperienze, a Stiles avrebbe dovuto sembrare altrettanto spaventoso, ma considerato quanto Derek era capace di mostrarsi protettivo, in ogni situazione, perfino tra le lenzuola… beh, comunque non aveva senso pensarci, perché Derek non avrebbe mai accettato di sentirne neppure parlare. Si sarebbe impuntato, preoccupato di fargli del male o di risvegliare pensieri dolorosi. No, certi esperimenti a letto non facevano per Derek.

In realtà Stiles aveva capito benissimo che le catene e tutto il resto dovevano essere servite solo per controllare il branco durante le prime lune piene. In fondo lui stesso aveva ammanettato Scott a un termosifone durante uno dei suoi primi pleniluni da Licantropo, ma non si poteva dire che gli fosse piaciuto farlo o che avesse mai nutrito alcun desiderio sessuale nei suoi confronti. Proprio no. Non era nemmeno il caso di pensarci, a scanso di ritrovarsi nella mente una brutta, bruttissima immagine. No, grazie tante, no davvero.

In ogni caso, la “ferraglia” contenuta lì dentro era sparita da un pezzo. Stiles lo sapeva perché, ok, qualche sbirciatina, da sopra una spalla di Derek, in effetti l’aveva data. Mica sempre, solamente quelle volte in cui Derek si era chinato furtivo ad aprire il baule in sua presenza. E tutte quelle in cui aveva pensato che Stiles non stesse guardando. E va bene, sempre.

Il problema era che Stiles non l’aveva mai visto tirar fuori nulla da quella vecchia cassa. Semmai Derek ci aveva sempre riposto qualcosa. Stiles era riuscito a scorgere un libricino rilegato in pelle scura, piccolo al punto da stare nel palmo di una mano; un paio di fiale piene di liquidi colorati; un ciondolo, o almeno quello che era sembrato un pendente di qualche tipo; biglietti o fogliettini ripiegati e di sicuro almeno un paio di scontrini e ricevute. Poi c’erano spesso stati altri oggettini che Derek si era tolto di tasca e che aveva fatto scivolare dentro il baule senza neppure aprirlo del tutto.

Oh, accidenti! Certo che Stiles era curioso, cavolo! Chi non lo sarebbe stato?

Stiles non pensava che Derek gli stesse nascondendo nulla di serio, ovviamente. Per essere uno con la capacità innata di mettersi sempre e solo con le donne sbagliate, Derek, una volta che aveva lasciato perdere il cosiddetto “gentil sesso”, si era dimostrato un buon fidanzato, per quanto potesse sembrare sorprendente. Restava un musone tutto aculei, ma era anche un musone attento e premuroso, e più romantico di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati.

Doveva esserlo stato anche con le sue ex-compagne – Stiles non si illudeva di possedere l’esclusiva in quel senso – solo che non si poteva dire che i suoi sforzi fossero stati ben diretti, Paige a parte. Né, in quel caso Paige compresa, che fossero mai stati ripagati nel giusto modo.

Ecco un’altra cosa a cui Stiles non voleva pensare, perché non aveva intenzione di rabbuiarsi. Non quando stava per svelare il mistero del forziere degli Hale. Perché ok, sbirciatine a parte, non avrebbe mai osato tentare di aprire il baule senza il permesso di Derek. Non gli aveva nemmeno mai chiesto di mostrargli il contenuto, ma era curioso come una scimmia e non era colpa sua se Derek si era dimenticato di chiudere a chiave e, addirittura, aveva lasciato il coperchio della cassa spalancato.

Sembrava che fosse schizzato via a tutta velocità, chissà perché e chissà dove. Ultimamente, in effetti, Derek spariva spesso per un’ora o due. Forse andava a correre, o a rimuginare su qualcosa che lo impensieriva, chi poteva saperlo? Era da qualche mese che capitava, più o meno dal ritorno di Stiles dal suo viaggio nel tempo. Stiles ogni tanto si chiedeva se fosse colpa sua, se qualcosa di quell’avventura avesse turbato Derek più di quanto Derek non volesse dare a vedere. Magari il sentire tanto parlare di sua madre, il sentirsi raccontare di quando era stata ancora viva, nel pieno della sua esistenza, colma di speranze per il futuro. O forse era stato qualcosa che Stiles stesso aveva detto? Non poteva ignorare che lui e Derek avessero fatto un paio di discorsi particolarmente seri da quando quella vicenda si era conclusa, per fortuna nel migliore dei modi, ossia per quando riguardava Stiles con una guarigione piena e completa dai disturbi che l’avevano afflitto a causa del Nemeton.

Sotto quel punto di vista sia Stiles che Derek avevano tirato un gran sospiro di sollievo, ma Derek era capacissimo di sentirsi ancora sottosopra all’idea che era stato sul punto di perderlo. Sarebbe stato proprio da lui mettersi in testa, per esempio, di gironzolare intorno al Nemeton in ricrescita per assicurarsi che andava tutto bene, anche se Deaton per una volta in vita sua era stato chiaro ed esauriente: non c’era pericolo. L’albero sacro stava finalmente ricrescendo nel modo giusto e, per via del sigillo che Talia aveva apposto tra le sue radici, se ci fosse stato qualche problema Derek l’avrebbe saputo con largo anticipo e sarebbe potuto intervenire in tempo, coadiuvato da tutto l’aiuto necessario. Ciò non toglieva che Derek fosse un testardo apprensivo. Stiles lo amava anche per quello.

Oppure era probabile che in quel momento stesse semplicemente facendo jogging nella Riserva. Non possedendo il fiuto o l’udito di un Licantropo, Stiles non aveva indizi al riguardo, sapeva solo che Derek era uscito dimenticandosi di chiudere il baule.

Stiles non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto essere lì, a essere sinceri. La sua era stata un’improvvisata. In origine aveva promesso a suo padre di cenare insieme e poi guardare un paio di film, tanto per cambiare, ma poi era arrivata una chiamata urgente dal distretto. Una rapina in banca, per fortuna senza ostaggi e senza nemmeno un risvolto soprannaturale. Sulla strada per il loft, Stiles aveva ascoltato con lo scanner che teneva nella Jeep e sapeva che i rapinatori erano già stati presi senza che potessero causare guai seri. Suo padre comunque sarebbe rimasto al lavoro, prima per interrogarli e poi per farsi sommergere dalle scartoffie, fino a chissà che ora. L’importante era che fosse tutto a posto.

Ogni tanto perfino a Beacon Hills succedeva che ogni cosa filasse liscia e che i torti venissero raddrizzati senza spargimento di sangue. O forse no, visto che Derek si era dileguato dal loft così in fretta da lasciare il suo prezioso baule aperto e accessibile a chiunque. Di norma lo chiudeva con un grosso e minaccioso lucchetto che in quel momento, invece, giaceva abbandonato sul pavimento.

Stiles si chiese se doveva preoccuparsi. Scartò l’idea perché era convinto che se ci fosse stato qualche guaio serio in vista l’avrebbe saputo. Di norma nei guai ci inciampava di brutto, addirittura ci cadeva dentro di testa. Perfino quando non era proprio lui che si accorgeva di una tempesta in arrivo, era comunque il primo a finire in mezzo ai casini più assurdi e pericolosi, o il primo a venirne avvisato. Eppure il suo cellulare taceva, nessuna chiamata allarmata da parte di Scott o del resto del branco.

Ovunque Derek si fosse cacciato, doveva essere al sicuro. Per quanto ultimamente fosse in pensiero per lui, Stiles ne era convinto davvero, ma per un istante il suo sguardo corse al sottile bracciale di cuoio e legno che portava al polso. Sull’unico ciondolo che ne decorava il centro era disegnata una runa. Raido, simbolo dei viaggiatori. L’aveva incisa Talia Hale.

Derek possedeva un braccialetto identico, solo con una runa diversa: Eiwaz, che rappresentava, tra le altre cose, la tenacia di fronte alle difficoltà estreme. Talia aveva impresso i simboli per protezione e li aveva donati a Stiles perché ne tenesse uno per sé e desse l’altro al figlio.

In origine le due rune erano state legate insieme in un solo braccialetto. Talia nel consegnarlo a Stiles gli aveva detto che se non intendeva separarle avrebbe dovuto tenerle in un punto in cui potessero esercitare la loro influenza sia su di lui che su Derek.

«In un punto della casa che sia tanto suo che tuo, come il letto» aveva spiegato. Se ci ripensava Stiles arrossiva ancora come aveva fatto quel pomeriggio ai piedi del Nemeton. Un letto che non fosse solo di Derek ma anche il suo… C’erano stati momenti della sua vita, specie all’inizio, in cui Stiles, se qualcuno gli avesse ventilato una simile ipotesi, avrebbe riso fino a perdere l’equilibrio e finire con un bel livido sul sedere. Lui e quel musone incazzoso di Derek Hale che si innamoravano e andavano a vivere insieme. Oh, ai tempi in cui Derek ringhiava qualsiasi cosa lui dicesse, l’idea gli sarebbe sembrata così assurda e comica da farlo spanciare. Ora non esisteva nulla al mondo che Stiles desiderasse altrettanto intensamente. Talia doveva averlo capito eccome, a naso o con l’istinto di una mamma, fosse quel che fosse era arrivata subito alla giusta conclusione e non si era fatta problemi a dirglielo chiaro in faccia, facendolo morire di imbarazzo. Stiles si era affrettato a risponderle che la sua relazione con Derek non era ancora arrivata a quel livello, ma le osservazioni di Talia l’avevano fatto riflettere su ciò che voleva e che avrebbe fatto il possibile per ottenere, una volta tornato nel suo tempo.

Nel suo tempo, Cristo! Stiles faticava ancora a capacitarsene: aveva sul serio viaggiato dal presente al passato e viceversa. Aveva conosciuto Talia Hale e tenuto tra le braccia un Derek di pochi mesi. Pazzesco! Anche in quel preciso istante nel ricordarsene provò un moto d’orgoglio che finì con lo stemperare l’imbarazzo. Dopodiché tornò a fissare la propria runa e sperò che Derek stesse indossando il suo bracciale.  Non che Stiles fosse davvero preoccupato, ma la consapevolezza che avesse con sé un’ulteriore protezione lo rendeva più tranquillo.

Di norma lui e Derek non si separavano mai dai talismani di Talia, anche solo per il loro valore affettivo. E Deaton diceva che avevano anche un certo effetto pratico. Una volta Stiles aveva sentito Derek mormorare, rigirandosi l’amuleto tra le dita: «Se solo Laura non avesse perso il suo…»

A differenza di Derek, Stiles dubitava che una runa, sia pure incisa con tutto il potere di un’Alpha e con tutto l’amore di una madre, avrebbe potuto fermare Peter dall’uccidere la sua stessa nipote, ma si era ritrovato a chiedersi se anche Cora possedeva un suo talismano. Non le aveva mai visto addosso nessun ciondolo o bracciale di quel tipo, però immaginava che anche lei avesse una sua runa. Era molto probabile. Talia doveva averne creata una per ognuno dei suoi figli, visto che quando Stiles era arrivato da lei stava già preparando quella per Derek. Dopo il loro incontro magari lei aveva deciso di non crearne una ulteriore per il figlio, che avrebbe ricevuto la sua da adulto, e si era limitata a donare un amuleto a testa alle sue bambine. Quattro rune, dunque. Stiles ogni tanto ci pensava: Talia ne aveva incisa una anche per lui; l’aveva trattato come uno dei suoi figli. Ogni volta che ci rifletteva Stiles si commuoveva e poi pensava anche a sua madre e a quanto ne sentiva la mancanza. In quel frangente Stiles ci rimuginò su per un istante, poi la sua attenzione fu di nuovo catturata dal baule, perché la curiosità stava lentamente divorando ogni altra sua emozione. Certe tentazioni erano irresistibili per chiunque, figurarsi per uno come lui.

Il contenuto della cassa era coperto da una specie di fodera scura di pelle che, a guardare meglio e da vicino, si rivelò per quel che era realmente: la giacca da motociclista che Derek aveva indossato tanto spesso ai tempi in cui lui e Stiles si erano appena conosciuti.

Da un giorno all’altro – Stiles ci aveva fatto caso fin dal principio – Derek aveva smesso di usarla. All’epoca non ne avevano parlato, anche perché, non molto tempo dopo che Derek aveva deciso di non indossarla più, Stiles si era ritrovato a fare da ospite involontario a un demone giapponese in vena di scherzetti mortali e, perfino se avesse avuto già abbastanza confidenza per domandare, aveva avuto ben altro a cui pensare.

In seguito, però, Derek l’aveva usata per l’ultima volta, in occasione di un anniversario particolarmente doloroso e triste: dieci anni esatti dall’incendio che aveva distrutto casa Hale e ucciso l’intera famiglia. Anche Cora era stata presente per l’occasione.

«La giacca era di tuo padre, giusto?» Stiles l’aveva domandato non appena lei era ripartita e lui e Derek erano rimasti soli in un loft che era sembrato più vuoto e buio del solito.

Derek si era limitato ad annuire. Stiles non aveva posto altre domande. Non ce n’era stato bisogno. Non ci voleva un genio per immaginare che, a un certo punto, Derek avesse deciso di preservare quel raro ricordo tangibile del padre che gli era rimasto da… beh, da un buco di pallottola alla strozzalupo o dalle unghiate di un Wendigo incazzato, o da qualunque altra cosa che potesse distruggerlo. Era già un miracolo che la giacca non fosse stata divorata dalle fiamme.

Stiles non si stupì di ritrovarla dentro il baule, riposta con cura e al sicuro per gli anni a venire. Semmai mentre la sollevava con delicatezza – cercando per quanto era possibile di lasciarla piegata com’era – gli tornò alla mente il modo in cui, l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, lui e Derek avevano fatto l’amore. A lungo, con lentezza e scambiandosi i ruoli fino a crollare esausti nel sonno, solo per dimostrarsi che potevano prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro, che era tutto ok e che si sarebbero sempre sostenuti a vicenda, a qualunque costo.

Quel pensiero fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Stiles, e non per l’eccitazione. A volte si sentiva proprio emotivo. E pronto a difendere Derek perfino con più ferocia di un Lupo Mannaro. Ma restava anche una bestiola curiosa, quindi mise da parte la giacca e si inginocchiò accanto al baule per esplorarne finalmente i tesori.

Già, i tesori. Che cosa buffa. Perché in effetti non suonava male come nome da pirata: Capitan Derek Hale. “Derek il Cupo”, o magari “Artiglio Hale”. “Derek Barbanera”? Ah! No, no, forse era meglio lasciar perdere certe fantasticherie cretine. Oltre al fatto che probabilmente Derek sarebbe stato un pessimo pirata, Stiles non era certo di volerlo immaginare con indosso braghe di pelle troppo aderenti e una camicia bianca spalancata sul petto. Che idea da donnetta di mezza età con gli ormoni in subbuglio da menopausa! Anche se… no. Non in quel momento. Prima il baule.

Stiles guardò in basso verso il suo contenuto e per un istante – nemmeno troppo breve – si sentì in colpa. Ciò che stava per fare non era corretto. D’altro canto, neppure origliare le telefonate di suo padre e tenere uno scanner sotto il letto e un altro dentro la Jeep, solo per spiare le comunicazioni della polizia, era proprio il massimo della correttezza, eppure lo faceva da anni. Né Derek poteva dire di essere un santo quando c’era di mezzo la privacy. Sì, di norma era molto riservato, sul serio tanto più riservato di lui, senza dubbio. Però Stiles l’aveva pescato più volte a usare il suo superudito da lupo per ascoltare le conversazioni altrui, se e quando pensava che così facendo avrebbe potuto tenere le persone che amava lontane da questo o da quel pericolo.

Oh, e al diavolo! In ogni modo il senso di colpa non riusciva a cancellare la curiosità di Stiles. Non c’era verso. Del resto, se lui fosse stato più incline ai rimorsi che alla curiosità, tanti anni prima non gli sarebbe mai nemmeno passato per la mente di andare a dare un’occhiata a un cadavere tagliato in due nel bel mezzo della Riserva; Scott non sarebbe mai stato morso; Derek non avrebbe mai incrociato il loro cammino.

Non che Stiles se ne stesse vantando – anche solo con se stesso – però era evidente che se lui non fosse stato un impiccione indiscreto non sarebbe neppure mai diventato il ragazzo di Derek, per il semplice motivo che non avrebbe avuto alcun modo di conoscerlo. Perciò, di tanto in tanto, poteva anche non essere troppo fiscale e concedersi una piccola infrazione alle regole di buona condotta.

La prima cosa che notò, all’interno del baule, fu il famoso libricino rilegato in cuoio nero. Quando Derek l’aveva riposto era sembrato molto più misterioso. Stiles si era chiesto se fosse qualcosa di simile al bestiario degli Argent o al grimorio che una volta aveva recuperato dal portatile di Peter e scorso insieme a Derek, alla ricerca di un metodo per sconfiggere una Gorgone. Ora invece vide che si trattava semplicemente di una vecchia Moleskine, gonfia di appunti o di annotazioni e con l’elastico che si era rotto ed era stato riannodato al centro.

Anche se era minuscola non aveva le dentellature di una rubrica telefonica, sembrava più un taccuino per gli schizzi o un’agendina. Stiles non sapeva se apparteneva a Derek o a un qualche membro della sua famiglia scomparsa, ma nel dubbio decise di non aprirla. Il suo scarso senso dell’intimità altrui non era scarso al punto da consentirgli il tipo di indiscrezione che avrebbe potuto portarlo a leggere pagine del diario privato di Laura Hale o di sua madre Talia. E se anche invece si fosse trattato di un libro di ricette, ok, non avrebbe mai scoperto il segreto della parmigiana di pollo degli Hale, ma poteva sopravvivere.

A proposito di Laura e Talia, il medaglione su cui Stiles aveva appena posato le dita doveva essere stato di un’altra donna della famiglia Hale. Aveva un aspetto così antico che probabilmente, in origine, era appartenuto a una nonna. Doveva essere stato tramandato di generazione in generazione. Un domani Derek l’avrebbe dato a Cora? Come mai non glielo aveva già consegnato?

Stiles osservò il decoro smaltato di verde e giallo ocra. No, si stava sbagliando, il medaglione non era d’epoca, era fatto a mano, seguendo uno stile simile _all’Art Noveau_ , e anticato con perizia. Al centro stava una figuretta femminile con i capelli neri e una veste bianca. Era una fata? Una ninfa? Alle sue spalle – solo ora Stiles la notava – c’era una triscele di un verde più scuro di quello dei bordi che a loro volta raffiguravano foglie di un qualche tipo. A Stiles erano familiari anche se lì per lì non riusciva a ricordare di che pianta fossero.

Lydia avrebbe saputo sia chi era quella dea, o ninfa che fosse, sia di che foglie si trattava. Stiles scosse il capo, girò il ciondolo e vide che sul retro era stato inciso: “Grazie L. In te ho le mie radici”. E niente altro, a parte una piccola “D” puntata, poco più sotto. Non era da Derek usare tante parole.

All’interno del ciondolo c’era spazio per due piccole foto, ma non ce n’era nemmeno una. Il medaglione conteneva un seme, invece. Tondo, liscio come se fosse stato perfettamente ripulito e forse perfino levigato; era simile a un nocciolo minuto.

A rigor di logica il gioiello era stato un dono di Derek per Laura, quindi era possibile che quello fosse un seme di alloro? Stiles non ne aveva mai visto uno in vita sua, però gli sembrava probabile visto che il nome Laura veniva proprio dal nome latino della pianta. Sì, certo che era alloro, le foglie sul fregio esterno lo dimostravano, adesso Stiles le riconosceva. E non si sentiva stupito per quella scelta. Agli Hale i simbolismi erano sempre piaciuti e Derek amava le tradizioni più di tutti gli altri.

Stiles chiuse il medaglione di scatto e con una mano sola. Con il dorso dell’altra si fregò gli occhi che all’improvviso gli si erano di nuovo velati per la commozione.

Forse era davvero meglio se la smetteva di ficcare il naso in cose che non lo riguardavano. Eppure non riusciva a convincersi che fosse così.

Quello era il passato di Derek, la sua vita. Certo, era più giusto che fosse Derek a condividerlo con lui o con chiunque altro, con i suoi tempi, se e quando voleva. Stiles, infatti, aveva già deciso di riporre il piccolo monile e di smetterla, di non toccare nient’altro. Però non era capace di pensare che tutto ciò che riguardava il cuore di Derek, i suoi affetti, le sue gioie, i suoi dolori, non avesse a che fare anche con lui.

Amava Derek. Derek era quello giusto, quello destinato a durare, la persona a cui Stiles voleva restare accanto per tutta la vita. Non esisteva il minimo dubbio al riguardo. Ne avevano perfino parlato, in termini inequivocabili, quando Stiles era tornato dal suo tuffo nel passato. O meglio, Stiles aveva preso il coraggio a due mani e, dopo aver raccontato a Derek cosa era successo con Talia e avergli dato il bracciale con le rune che lei aveva preparato apposta per loro, gli aveva anche confessato che quell’esperienza l’aveva fatto riflettere. L’aver conosciuto Talia di persona e l’aver tenuto in braccio un Derek ancora nel pieno della propria innocenza aveva fatto scattare una specifica molla nel cuore di Stiles. Ok, forse erano ancora troppo giovani per discutere di convivenza, matrimonio, famiglia, ma che senso avrebbe avuto negare che erano quelle le aspirazioni di Stiles, e che le nutriva proprio nei confronti di Derek? La conversazione che avevano avuto non si era conclusa con promesse o decisioni solenni e Stiles non si era stupito che Derek avesse paura e non lo nascondesse, ma se non altro ne avevano parlato.

A volte Stiles si chiedeva se e quando Derek avrebbe superato le sue insicurezze e in altri momenti gli pareva di essere lui il problema, di non valere abbastanza o di non essere ciò che Derek si era aspettato dalla vita. In ogni caso, da quando aveva messo le carte in tavola, Stiles non aveva più avuto ripensamenti o finto di provare sentimenti meno forti e definitivi. Quindi, sì, era un impiccione, ma Derek era la sua anima gemella e ogni cosa che aveva o aveva avuto importanza per Derek ne aveva anche per lui. Il che significava che, presto o tardi, Stiles non sarebbe stato capace di tenere a bada la propria linguaccia e certi pensieri molesti che dopo aver visto il medaglione gli stavano sfrecciando nel cervello. Avrebbe confessato di aver visto il ciondolo e la dedica e quel piccolo semino all’interno. A costo di litigare furiosamente avrebbe discusso la cosa con Derek e l’avrebbe convinto a piantare il seme, fosse stata l’ultima cosa che faceva in vita sua. Oh sì, eccome! Solo non quel giorno. No, l’emozione per averlo trovato era ancora troppo fresca.

«Basta» si disse. «Rimetti tutto a posto.» Aveva appena finito di formulare quel pensiero che i suoi occhi caddero su una ricevuta ripiegata con cura, con il logo del locale che l’aveva emessa perfettamente visibile. Era un ristorante, in centro. Uno di lusso.

Stiles ci aveva cenato una volta sola. Si era dovuto mettere una giacca elegante. Niente cravatta e nessuno aveva fatto storie per i suoi jeans, ma le scarpe da tennis erano rimaste a casa sotto il letto, abbandonate a favore di qualcosa di molto più serio, lucido e scomodo. Forse Derek aveva frequentato quel ristorante anche in altre occasioni? Con chi, se non con lui? E perché conservare una ricevuta?

Stiles l’aprì – del tutto dimentico dei buoni propositi che l’avevano animato fino a un attimo prima – e cercò febbrilmente di ricavare qualche indizio rivelatore dall’elenco delle cibarie e dei prezzi e dalla data. Fu proprio l’ultimo dettaglio a lasciarlo con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa.

Non c’erano dubbi, si trattava dello scontrino della sua cena con Derek. La stupidissima cena per il loro primo anniversario. Quella in cui era andato quasi tutto a rotoli, ma in una maniera così idiota e ridicola che alla fine lui e Derek si erano ritrovati a dividere un cartoccio di patatine unte sul sedile posteriore della Jeep e a ridere come due matti per l’accaduto.

Derek aveva conservato la ricevuta. Grosso imbecille sentimentale che non era altro.

Stiles era indispettito. Ah, era seriamente seccato di non averlo lì a disposizione per poterlo spingere giù sul divano a furia di solletico – sì, Derek lo soffriva – e poi baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato. Beh, prima o poi Derek doveva pur ricomparire, bastava soltanto aspettare. Stiles era deciso a fare proprio quello: smettere di frugare e attendere che Derek tornasse per saltargli letteralmente addosso.

«Ehi, frena, amico» disse invece a se stesso, occhieggiando qualcosa che gli era familiare, «sono i biglietti della volta che siamo andati alla partita dei Lakers, quelli là?»

Lo erano, in effetti. Riposti con cura con il bordo superiore che sbucava da sotto quello che pareva un vecchio annuario della scuola. Forse quello dell’ultimo anno che Derek aveva frequentato a Beacon Hills, o forse di una delle annate precedenti. Stiles non fece troppo caso a ciò che era stampato sulla copertina, preso com’era a rigirarsi i biglietti tra le mani e a riandare con la memoria alla perfetta serata in cui erano stati usati. Uno dei rari ricordi che lui e Derek possedevano che non erano legati alla città o al branco. Quello era stato il loro primo e unico viaggio insieme, fatto per il mero gusto di starsene un po’ da soli e di comportarsi come due persone normali. E i Lakers per giunta avevano vinto.

Stiles fissò il baule con un sospiro. Conteneva diversi involti, chiavi, libri, un proiettile d’argento perfino, e una punta di freccia che, a giudicare dal simbolo che la decorava, poteva tranquillamente essere appartenuta a Allison. Stiles non avrebbe mai immaginato che Derek potesse volere un ricordo di lei, ma di sicuro quello non era un oggetto che avrebbe conservato se fosse appartenuto a Kate.

A voler frugare fino a raggiungere il fondo del baule, di sicuro, Stiles avrebbe trovato anche traccia di Isaac e di Erica. Non era certo di voler sapere cosa Derek poteva aver tenuto di Boyd e, naturalmente, dovevano esserci cose legate a Cora. Chissà se Derek aveva lì nascosto pure qualcosa di sciocco che lo faceva pensare a Scott, anche se poteva vederlo ogni giorno.

Quella era una scatola degli affetti e della memoria. Cercando di non pensare al lato triste della faccenda, Stiles si chiese quanti altri memorabilia della sua storia con Derek erano contenuti in quella vecchia cassa. Che Derek li avesse conservati, conoscendolo, non era poi così stupefacente, però restava parecchio toccante. Era come se dentro al baule Derek continuasse a riporre tante piccole schegge del proprio cuore, ognuna messa via con cura meticolosa, come qualcosa di sacro e preziosissimo. L’idea che un sacco di quegli oggetti fossero così intimamente legati anche a lui faceva sentire Stiles importante e lo inteneriva più di quanto sarebbe stato capace di dire. Sapeva che Derek lo amava, eppure quel tipo di attestazione d’affetto tanto inattesa gli fece comunque stringere il cuore in una maniera tutt’altro che dolorosa. Dunque in fondo era un cretino quando pensava che Derek non avrebbe mai scelto di legarsi a lui per la vita.

Fu mentre tirava su con il naso e cercava di ricomporsi e di darsi un contegno – anche se non c’erano spettatori della sua commozione – che Stiles notò il plaid. In realtà ne scorse solo un lembo, tinto di un rosso un po’ sbiadito. Spuntava da un lato del coperchio del baule.

Stiles non si era accorto prima del fatto che ci fosse una specie di scomparto, chiuso da un separatore rigido di cartone foderato di tela. Era fissato al coperchio da bottoni, infilati ai quattro lati in asole di stoffa. Stiles lo rimosse e si trovò sotto il naso una coperta di lana a scacchi gialli. Il suo cuore fece una piccola capriola nel petto.

Riconosceva quel plaid proprio come aveva riconosciuto a colpo sicuro i biglietti della partita di basket. Solo che quelli erano legati a un avvenimento comune. Perfino trattandosi di loro non c’era nulla di fuori dell’ordinario in due ragazzi che andavano insieme a guardar giocare la loro squadra del cuore. La squadra del cuore di Derek, per la precisione, anche se in fondo a Stiles il basket non dispiaceva. La copertina che ora Stiles aveva tra le mani, invece, era tutto un altro paio di maniche. Gli riportava alla memoria una vera e propria avventura; una delle esperienze più incredibili della sua vita.

Stiles l’aveva usata per asciugarsi, in un pomeriggio primaverile che era sembrato quasi estivo. Gliela aveva prestata Talia Hale. Ciò che rendeva tutto assurdo era il fatto che quell’avvenimento era accaduto solo pochi mesi prima e, contemporaneamente, anche qualche decennio addietro.

«Wow.» Stiles era consapevole di aver sul serio viaggiato indietro nel tempo, come in un film di fantascienza o in una puntata del Doctor Who. Però un conto era saperlo e un altro era avere a portata di mano una prova tangibile del fatto che non aveva soltanto sognato. Non che avesse quel tipo di dubbi, ma… «Wow!»

Anche le due rune incise da Talia erano una dimostrazione che Stiles aveva davvero emulato Marty McFly, solo che ormai gli erano familiari al punto che non era facile ricordarsi sempre che venivano dal passato. Anche a causa del fatto che il bracciale originario era stato diviso in due e i cordini sostituiti, gli amuleti erano più che mai concreti e ancora integri. Sembravano nuovi di zecca. Perciò si poteva scordarne la provenienza – valore affettivo a parte – e convincersi che fossero stati appena realizzati.

La copertina rossa e gialla, invece, era rovinata in più punti, stinta, scolorita e segnata dall’uso. Un paio di fili erano tirati, il bordo era liso e assottigliato in più punti.

Stiles la ricordava nuova fiammante, morbidissima, dai colori sgargianti. Gli pareva di averla usata solo il giorno prima e rammentava alla perfezione come si era sentito sciocco e impreparato, tutto infagottato in quella lana rossa, mentre cercava le parole giuste per presentarsi a Talia Hale e chiederle aiuto.

Per la sua percezione da allora era trascorso un lasso di tempo relativamente breve, ma in un certo senso era passata una vita intera e la coperta lo testimoniava. I decenni avevano lasciato traccia del loro passaggio sulla stoffa in modo inequivocabile.

Era pazzesco! Stiles faticava a capacitarsene e, nello stesso tempo, stava iniziando a domandarsi come mai Derek aveva ancora quel vecchio plaid da culla e perché lo teneva tra i suoi oggetti più cari. Oh, certo, lo faceva un sacco di gente: conservavano abiti, scarpine o coperte di quando erano stati bambini. Come ricordo. In effetti, probabilmente, che Derek l’avesse ancora non era poi chissà quale mistero. Semmai c’era da chiedersi come la coperta fosse scampata all’incendio.

 

 

Stiles si scoprì parecchio emozionato nel rivederla. Stava quasi per accostarla al viso in un moto inconscio e irrefrenabile, quando il portellone del loft si aprì sferragliando. Non c’era tempo per rimettere tutto a posto ed evitare di essere colti in castagna. Stiles maledisse la sua natura di umano che non gli aveva consentito di accorgersi con largo anticipo che qualcuno stava arrivando.

L’istinto lo spinse ad alzarsi in piedi e – se non altro – affrontare a testa alta lo sdegno che Derek gli avrebbe riversato addosso. La sua mente, però, provò a ordinare ai muscoli di non muoversi, quasi che restando inginocchiato accanto al baule Stiles potesse passare più inosservato. Il risultato di quell’antitesi di impulsi fu una specie di sussulto sgraziato che lo scosse lasciandolo fermo sul posto, con il plaid stretto tra le dita.

Derek era ancora ritto sulla soglia e lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati, scuotendo leggermente il capo.


	3. Derek

 

«Stiles?»

Derek sapeva che era inutile chiedere. C’era poco da chiarire. Stiles si era fatto beccare, per così dire, con le mani nel sacco. Nel baule, in realtà, in quel caso specifico. Non che facesse molta differenza.

Derek avrebbe dovuto essere incazzato nero per l’evidente e smaccata violazione della sua privacy, invece era più che altro imbarazzato. A morte.

Stiles era curioso ed era un ficcanaso. Derek lo conosceva, non era sorpreso di scoprire che, in sua assenza, Stiles non si era fatto il minimo scrupolo a frugare tra le sue cose, fregandosene del fatto che “chiuso con un lucchetto” di norma significava “proprietà privata: state alla larga!”

Per essere del tutto sinceri, comunque, segretezza e lucchetti volevano dire soprattutto che Derek si vergognava ad ammettere di essere un gran sentimentalone. Anche solo quella vergogna, a pensarci bene, era stupida e ridicola. Che c’era di male nell’avere voglia e bisogno di conservare piccoli ricordi tangibili del passato e delle persone che uno amava? Non era poi così strano, un sacco di gente lo faceva. Non c’era nulla di immaturo in un simile comportamento, specie quando di cose belle da rammentare e di oggetti che le riportassero alla memoria ne rimanevano davvero pochi. Inoltre era importante non dimenticarsi mai nemmeno del dolore, serviva per non commettere altri errori, per onorare chi non c’era più e per fare ammenda.

Quello che il fuoco non aveva distrutto, Derek l’aveva raccolto con cura e conservato con amore e no, non se ne vergognava affatto, ecco! Anzi, negli anni aveva accumulato altri memorabilia che non erano legati alla famiglia ma che, nel bene e nel male, lo tenevano in contatto con il passato. Non c’era niente di strano. Derek era contento di averlo fatto. Stiles, però, doveva aver visto anche gli scontrini, i biglietti della partita dei Lakers, quelli del cinema, il tovagliolo di carta su cui in passato si era divertito a disegnare buffi lupi stilizzati, così poco somiglianti e così arruffati da sembrare semmai tante pecore nere un po’ imbronciate. Chissà se aveva visto anche… Ah! Cosa importava? Non c’era nulla che Derek gli avrebbe sul serio nascosto. Nulla di serio, se non altro.

Beh, imbarazzo o non imbarazzo, ormai era andata. E poi era anche colpa sua: peggio per lui che aveva scordato il baule aperto. Doveva averlo dimenticato spalancato, no? O Stiles aveva davvero seguito il corso online clandestino per scassinatori di cui non aveva fatto altro che blaterare un paio di mesi prima? No, era stato lui. Ora che ci ripensava l’aveva aperto proprio per cercare il plaid che Stiles stava stropicciando tra le dita. Chissà perché gli era venuta voglia di toccarlo, di annusarlo perfino, anche se non odorava che di lana, di vecchio e di chiuso. Era stato un impulso del momento, poi una volta spalancato il baule Derek si era sentito un po’ sciocco e aveva cambiato idea. A quanto pareva, era uscito senza riabbassare il coperchio e rimettere il lucchetto.

In ogni caso, a Derek restavano solo due opzioni: poteva fingersi comunque furioso, giusto per mettere i puntini sulle “i” e dare a Stiles una piccola lezione, oppure poteva capitolare e accettare il fatto che amava uno spudorato privo del senso della privacy e che non avrebbe smesso di amarlo solo perché non c’era verso che si facesse gli affaracci suoi.

«Mi arrendo!» Scelse la franchezza smaccata perché non aveva molta voglia di mettersi a battibeccare con Stiles riguardo al giusto concetto di proprietà privata e di spazi personali. «Solo, per favore, potresti rimettere a posto quel plaid anziché continuare a torcerlo come una diva del muto? So che sembra uno straccio vecchio e che sto per dire una cosa per cui mi sfotterai a morte, ma ci tengo parecchio, preferirei che non lo strappassi.»

Chiunque altro gli avrebbe risposto con un profluvio di scuse perché, ok, lui poteva anche aver deciso di non partire in quarta con il cazziatone del secolo, ma ficcare il naso senza permesso restava un modo di fare sbagliato.

«È la tua copertina di Linus? Hai una copertina di Linus, Derek Hale?»

Stiles non era mai stato un chiunque altro.

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e si lasciò cadere sul divano. Nonostante non sapesse spiegarne il motivo, la verità era che cedere le armi con Stiles era sempre sia snervante che liberatorio. Una volta che cominciavi a farlo non c’era verso di fermarti. Si creava il classico effetto palla di neve che diventa valanga. Era matematico.

«Più o meno…»

Ora sarebbero arrivate le prime battutacce, poco ma sicuro. Derek si massaggiò la radice del naso, raccomandando a se stesso di rimanere calmo, o per lo meno di mantenere un briciolo di dignità.

Con sua somma sorpresa Stiles lo squadrò con un’espressione serissima, malgrado fosse ancora inginocchiato sul pavimento. Odorava di un misto di insicurezza ed eccitazione. «So che… nulla di tutto questo… non sono affari miei, lo so, ma posso chiedere come mai tieni così tanto a questa coperta per bambini? È tua, giusto? Come hai… non ci sono segni…»

Di bruciature. Derek aveva capito perfettamente cosa Stiles stava implicando, per quanto lui non avesse finito la frase. Colse la nota di preoccupazione nel suo tono e l’inquietudine nel suo sguardo. Apprezzava il fatto che, nonostante il passare del tempo, Stiles si ponesse sempre il problema di non ferirlo, quando affrontavano certi argomenti. Non ci leggeva mai compassione, solo sincero desiderio di non fargli del male.

«Era nella macchina di Laura la sera dell’incendio» rispose senza remore. «La consideravo un portafortuna. Era rimasta nel borsone con la divisa da basket, dopo l’ultima partita.»

Stiles incrociò le gambe e si mise comodo, con la coperta sulle ginocchia. Seduto così sembrava un giovane capo indiano, gli mancava solamente il copricapo di piume in testa. E appariva sempre più elettrizzato, anche se Derek non capiva come mai.

«La portavi con te quando giocavi, per scaramanzia? Davvero? A tutte le partite?»

Derek annuì. Non aggiunse nessun dettaglio, però non si faceva illusioni: Stiles gli avrebbe tirato fuori l’intera storia, una domanda sfacciata dopo l’altra.

Infatti un attimo dopo ecco il fuoco di fila che si era aspettato. «Perché? Come mai pensavi che portasse fortuna, intendo? E funzionava, tra l’altro? Non riesco mai a decidere se ci credo a queste cose ed è buffo, perché se esistono amuleti protettivi e Licantropi, druidi e rune e… lascia stare, dimmi come mai è la tua copertina di Linus. Ti prego, ora lo devo sapere. Come mai ci tieni tanto a un vecchio plaid? Perché proprio questo? Perché non un pupazzo, una macchinina o…»

Trattenendo a stento la voglia di alzarsi per recuperarla, Derek scoccò un’occhiata impensierita alla coperta e si strinse nelle spalle.

«Non c’è un perché. Sono quelle cose da bambini che poi ti porti dietro senza un motivo specifico o, appunto, per scaramanzia.» Chissà come mai Stiles sembrava un po’ deluso dalla sua risposta. Abbastanza deluso da far sentire Derek vagamente a disagio e da spingerlo ad argomentare. «Mia madre diceva che nient’altro riusciva a calmarmi quando ero molto piccolo e avevo…»

«La luna storta.» Stiles completò la frase al suo posto, ridacchiando divertito.

Seguirono un paio di battutine sui Licantropi con la luna di traverso e perfino una sulla saga di Harry Potter. Derek scelse di ignorarle. Le degnò appena di un’alzata di sopracciglia. Ecco quello che succedeva ad aprire il proprio cuore a un perfetto imbecille.

Eppure, parlarne con Stiles faceva meno male di quanto si sarebbe immaginato, anche se significava ripensare a sua madre, al periodo in cui la sua famiglia era stata ancora con lui, a tutte le volte che aveva litigato con Laura perché lei lo aveva preso in giro, chiamandolo appunto “Il piccolo Linus”.

Difficilmente avrebbe tollerato che chiunque altro ridacchiasse tanto apertamente mentre si parlava del suo passato, ma Stiles poteva permetterselo. Anzi, in qualche modo la leggerezza con cui stava affrontando la faccenda, con confidenza e senza pietismo, era rasserenante. Siccome c’era Stiles pronto a sdrammatizzare qualunque tragedia, le proprie comprese, era più facile decidere di non troncare il discorso e di affrontarlo nel modo giusto: con serietà, anche se con un minimo di levità.

«Remus Lupin non esiste, Stiles, te l’hanno mai detto?» Il tono era acido in maniera teatrale e si stemperò subito. «Comunque funzionava. Mamma diceva che quando ero molto piccolo, intorno ai sette, otto mesi, mi ero fissato con quel plaid e che da allora le bastava mettermelo nella culla o avvolgermici dentro per calmarmi e farmi tornare a dormire. Diceva che era un po’ come un portafortuna perché ogni volta che mi guardava giocarci si sentiva sicura al cento per cento che sarei cresciuto bene e che da grande sarei stato amato e felice.»

Stiles ora lo stava fissando con un’espressione davvero strana, come se la sapesse molto più lunga di lui e come se si sentisse orgoglioso, forse perfino un po’ commosso. Ma per quale motivo? Derek annusò l’aria, cercando di percepire con l’olfatto se Stiles gli stava nascondendo qualcosa. L’odore che gli riempì le narici non aveva nulla di allarmante, anzi, era odore di contentezza. Non conteneva più nemmeno un grammo del sentore acre di senso di colpa e imbarazzo che Stiles aveva emanato all’inizio, quando era stato colto in fallo, intento a frugare. Derek non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirlo, eppure adesso era sparito. Anche l’incertezza era del tutto svanita. Il battito del cuore non risultò maggiormente rivelatore. Era giusto un filo accelerato, come a denotare un’emozione intensa. Nulla che Derek non riuscisse a leggere anche sul viso di Stilse.

Prima che potesse domandare chiarimenti, Stiles lo prevenne. «Ti ha anche spiegato come mai all’improvviso avevi deciso che era il tuo oggetto preferito? Di solito i bambini scelgono un peluche, un giocattolo, una cosa così.»

A Derek tornò in mente Cora, ancora minuscola, così piccola che a malapena camminava, con le manine strette sul braccio di una bambola di pezza dai capelli di lana color carota e con le minuscole zanne in vista a minacciare chiunque volesse provare a togliergliela, anche solo per riuscire a farle fare il bagnetto. Laura, invece, aveva fatto tesoro per anni di una tartaruga di peluche verde e gialla. Quel pensiero ne riportò a galla altri, alcuni teneri, certi dolorosi. Poi Stiles lo distrasse di nuovo mettendosi ad annusare il suo plaid, senza nessun ritegno.

Cosa diavolo stava facendo? Sembrava quasi che conoscesse già la risposta all’ultima domanda che gli aveva fatto.

«Secondo mia madre amavo molto l’odore che una persona gentile aveva lasciato su quel plaid. Una persona specialissima, la chiamava, oppure ogni tanto diceva che era del signor M. e che un giorno l’avrei conosciuto anche io» Derek non era nemmeno sicuro di sapere perché lo stava raccontando a Stiles. «Non mi ha mai detto chi fosse in effetti, immagino un qualche amico di famiglia, un lontano parente, un altro Licantropo venuto in visita, non ne ho idea, alla fine non l’ho mai incontrato… potresti smetterla di sniffare la mia coperta come se fossi tu il Lupo Mannaro? È… strano.»

Stiles, però, aveva già smesso di sfregarsi la lana sul naso. Si era bloccato all’improvviso, con le mani ancora sollevate, coperte dal plaid in modo tale che la stoffa gli nascondeva gli avambracci e parte del viso. Spuntavano solo gli occhi, decisamente sgranati.

Non appena anche il resto della faccia tornò visibile, Derek si chiese di nuovo cosa stava succedendo. Stiles aveva l’aria di uno che non sapeva se piangere o ridere. Ancora una volta Derek tentò di decifrare il suo stato d’animo usando i suoi sensi, e di nuovo dovette arrendersi. Non capiva. L’odore di Stiles era ancora più saturo di felicità e di commozione rispetto a prima, ma il perché rimaneva un’incognita.

«Certo che tua madre non te l’ha detto» annuì Stiles dopo qualche momento e lo fece con un cenno deciso del capo. «È ovvio. Non poteva mica. Era una cosa che aveva capito molto bene, me lo ricordo. Tutta la faccenda dei paradossi, il rischio di cambiare il futuro. Non te lo poteva proprio spiegare, anche volendo. Se ti avesse detto di chi era l’odore che ti piaceva tanto… sul serio non ci sei ancora arrivato? Davvero non sai chi era M. e pensi di non averlo mai conosciuto? Oddio, è una roba da matti!»

Derek intercettò il suo sguardo, occhi negli occhi, e a quel punto capì. Fu come se, dentro il cervello, gli si fosse accesa la proverbiale e metaforica lampadina.

«Tu» disse, e non fu una domanda. Una miriade di piccoli tasselli mentali corsero a combaciare l’uno con l’altro come spinti da una calamita. Alcune tra le tante emozioni provate negli anni, sia positive che negative, le sensazioni e gli avvenimenti, tutto iniziava a collimare e ad avere un senso. «Era il tuo odore. Ho sempre conosciuto il tuo odore. Sapevo di conoscerlo da una vita, ma…»

Stiles gli porse l’ultimo tassello con un largo sorriso che pareva brillare di una curiosa fierezza.

«Esatto! Quando sono andato a chiederle di marchiare il Nemeton per noi tua mamma aveva quel plaid. Era con te nel bosco quando sono arrivato, te l’ho già raccontato.» Sì, Derek lo sapeva. Stiles, nel fargli un resoconto esaustivo del suo viaggio nel passato, non era stato parco nei dettagli.

Al solo ripensarci Derek fece ruotare il polso sinistro così da poter osservare la runa che decorava l’unico bracciale che lui avesse mai indossato. Malgrado segni tangibili come quello e la prova ulteriore che gli veniva dai sensi riguardo al fatto che Stiles era stato sincero, Derek faticava ancora a convincersi che sua madre e Stiles si fossero conosciuti e che si fossero addirittura seduti a chiacchierare sotto il Nemeton come se nulla fosse. Ma forse, tra tutti i particolari del racconto di Stiles, quello che gli sembrava più difficile da prendere per vero – anche se lo era e lui non ne dubitava – era il fatto che a quell’incontro sotto il Nemeton Derek era stato presente. Aveva avuto pochi mesi, e non ne serbava memoria, ma Stiles aveva detto… Insomma, Derek si imbarazzava ogni volta che la cosa gli veniva in mente.

Non riusciva a immaginarsi come potesse essere stato, come doveva essersi sentito, così piccolo, stretto tra le braccia di Stiles. Sapeva bene quanto un suo abbraccio poteva essere caldo e protettivo; a volte rilassante, altre rassicurante, altre ancora feroce e sempre molto più saldo di quanto uno avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Derek però ora era adulto, e gli adulti avevano una diversa percezione del mondo e dei gesti altrui. Chissà come sarebbe stato tornare bambino e lasciarsi cullare da Stiles senza remore, senza i filtri mentali che, quando si era ormai cresciuti, imponevano un certo contegno.

Derek avrebbe pagato oro per potersi ricordare qualcosa di quel suo pomeriggio con Stiles, oppure per poter dare una sbirciatina nel passato dal di fuori e osservarlo mentre gli faceva da babysitter. Si guardava bene dal dirlo, specie da quando lui e Stiles avevano fatto uno specifico discorso sul futuro e sul formare una famiglia. Un discorso su cui Derek stava ancora riflettendo a fondo, fin quasi a spaccarsi la testa. Nel frattempo, anche se non lo dava a vedere, oltretutto era incredibilmente curioso: cosa avrebbe provato nell’osservare Stiles con un piccoletto poco più che neonato tra le braccia? Chiederselo in quel momento, mentre Stiles teneva tra le dita la sua coperta portafortuna, faceva ancora più effetto.

Per non pensarci Derek scosse il capo e si schiarì la gola. «Mi hai bombardato di informazioni su quella giornata, e ora che ci penso mi hai spiegato che la mamma ti chiamava Miguel… M., certo… ma non ricordo nessun accenno al mio plaid.»

Stiles se lo drappeggiò sulla testa, proprio come aveva fatto quel giorno, davanti a Talia, e poi scoppiò a ridere. «Scusa, ok. Scusa» disse, pur rimanendo incappucciato nella lana rossa e gialla. «So che non te lo puoi ricordare, è solo che è buffissimo. È la cosa più assurda del mondo… No, non te ne avevo parlato, avevo così tante altre cose da dirti, riguardo a tua madre e a te che eri minuscolo e, cazzo, Derek, avevi una tutina a righe e sopra c’era ricamato un coniglietto in barca a vela, capisci che il plaid mi era proprio passato di mente. Talia me l’ha prestato per asciugarmi. Sgocciolavo acqua e ghiaccio, te lo puoi immaginare. Sembravo un pulcino bagnato e non c’era altro a disposizione, quindi l’ho usato come asciugamano. Per i capelli, soprattutto… e nonostante l’acqua, deve esserci rimasto il mio odore. Forse dopo io e te ci stavamo sdraiati sopra, o forse no, non lo so, non me lo ricordo mica. Tu a un certo punto praticamente dormivi ed eri così carino, sul serio carino, sai? Come un cosetto… carino, insomma, quindi non ci ho proprio fatto caso. Ma sì, doveva esserci rimasto il mio odore.»

Derek si lasciò andare all’indietro contro lo schienale del divano. Appoggiò anche il capo, chiuse gli occhi, trasse un bel respiro e poi scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

Dio, era davvero pazzesco, Stiles aveva ragione! Tutto quadrava, ma era folle. In sostanza Stiles gli aveva quasi dato un imprinting, lasciando il proprio odore su di lui e sulla coperta quando lui era ancora un poppante. Era surreale. Derek l’avrebbe trovato anche disturbante, se non fosse stato per il fatto che non aveva alcun dubbio: non si era innamorato del cretino che aveva davanti perché era condizionato a farlo dal proprio naso. Si era innamorato di Stiles appunto perché era un imbecille capace di restarsene infagottato dentro un plaid sdrucito mentre gli riferiva nuovi dettagli di un viaggio nel tempo. Si era innamorato di Stiles malgrado tutto, il suo odore compreso, anzi, addirittura a dispetto del suo odore fin troppo familiare che l’aveva sempre confuso.

Beh, se non altro adesso Derek sapeva di non essere matto. Tutte le volte che l’odore di Stiles l’aveva fatto sentire a casa, ben prima che loro due avessero confidenza, non era successo perché lui sragionava o perché non gli funzionava bene l’olfatto, era successo perché una traccia del suo legame con Stiles era sopravvissuta comunque, se non nei suoi ricordi almeno nei recettori del suo naso e del suo cervello. La sua natura di Lupo Mannaro l’aveva registrata, conservata e poi interpretata correttamente fin dal principio. Una volta tanto il suo fiuto, in fatto di questioni di cuore, era stato perfetto.

In un certo senso saperlo era rassicurante e sì, anche ridicolo. A quanto pareva Derek aveva passato tutta la prima infanzia a consolarsi aggrappandosi alla fievole eco del suo amore per Stiles, traendo conforto da qualcosa che aveva avvertito con i sensi decenni prima che si avverasse. Aveva atteso per una vita di rincontrare Stiles e ritrovare in lui la fonte del sentimento che li avrebbe legati, e nel mentre aveva passato anni a litigare con Stiles, combattendo contro se stesso perché si sentiva stranito e, di conseguenza, non sopportava di esserne attratto. Quello sì era un paradosso con i fiocchi! Un paradosso che aveva del comico e nello stesso tempo era impressionante.

In quell’incredibile rincorrersi di sentimenti, sua madre aveva avuto la sua parte. Alla fin fine, anche dopo che l’odore di Stiles era sparito da un pezzo dalla lana del plaid e la sua immagine si era sbiadita nella memoria di Derek, Stiles era rimasto presente anche grazie a certe parole che Talia aveva rivolto al figlio.

Derek si era convinto che una copertina per neonati potesse portargli fortuna, puramente perché c’era affezionato, e dopo l’incendio gli era parsa ancora più preziosa: una reliquia di tutto ciò che aveva amato e perduto, la prova che c’era stato un periodo in cui era stato al sicuro, felice, circondato dalle cure di una famiglia e di un branco. E adesso scopriva che, in qualche modo, era merito di Stiles se aveva tratto un po’ di sollievo da quel semplice oggetto perfino in uno dei momenti peggiori della sua vita.

Era come se Stiles gli fosse stato accanto per tutto il tempo, da ben prima del loro primo incontro nella Riserva. Come se, tra tutti i fantasmi di cui la vita di Derek era stata disseminata, ce ne fosse sempre stato uno che non nasceva da un suo errore imperdonabile, ma dall’amore e dalla speranza, e che aveva sempre vegliato su di lui, aspettando solo il momento giusto per diventare reale e concreto.

«Vieni qui, Stiles.» Derek nel dirlo raddrizzò la schiena. Stava cercando di controllare il tono della voce, per mascherare almeno un po’ il bisogno che all’improvviso stava provando. Riuscì solo a sembrare severo e Stiles lo squadrò come se si aspettasse una sfuriata a scoppio ritardato. L’espressione sul suo viso era eloquente, e il modo in cui le sue dita nervose avevano ripreso a stropicciare la lana lo era ancora di più. Il suo odore era di nuovo venato d’ansia e da una punta di rimorso.

«Perché? Cosa ho fatto di male, adesso?» Derek non si stupì di sentirlo formulare la domanda a voce alta. «Credevo fosse una cosa tenera. In fondo non l’ho deciso io di lasciare il mio odore sulla tua copertina e non potevo mica sapere che sarebbe diventata la tua preferita, ed è buffissimo, ma non sto facendo il cretino, lo vedi. Nemmeno una presa in giro piccola piccola, sto facendo il bravo.» Stiles sollevò entrambe le mani e il plaid gli scivolò in grembo. Fece per riacciuffarlo, ma rimase bloccato a metà gesto e alla fine invece strinse i pugni, tamburellando sulle proprie ginocchia in modo ansioso. «Mi sembrava… beh, mi spiace se per te è un problema e ti ho rovinato un ricordo d’infanzia, Derek… forse non dovrei, se per te questa faccenda è fastidiosa, mi spiace tantissimo, ma io non riesco a trovarla una cosa brutta. Anzi, sono felice di sapere che qualcosa di mio ti ha fatto compagnia per così tanto tempo.»

Derek lo vide sospirare, ma quando Stiles rialzò lo sguardo, malgrado avesse gli occhi un po’ lucidi e l’aria incerta, nel suo sguardo riprese a brillare una luce orgogliosa. Aveva il cuore che batteva più svelto.

«Sono felice che quel pomeriggio tu non ti sia sentito abbandonato. Perché piangevi e strepitavi così tanto all’idea di lasciarmi andare che rimetterti in braccio a tua madre è stata una delle cose più difficili che abbia mai dovuto fare. E forse non ne ho il diritto, però sono felice che un oggetto che in fondo è un nostro ricordo si sia conservato fino a oggi. Oh! Passato, presente, è un tale casino. Eppure…»

«Stiles!» A differenza di poco prima Derek aveva appena indurito apposta il tono di voce. Non era incazzato, non lo era affatto, ma Stiles si meritava una lezioncina, anche solo per il fatto che nemmeno per un secondo aveva considerato la possibilità di scusarsi per aver ficcanasato dove non doveva. Non gli era passato neppure per l’anticamera del cervello che Derek ce l’avesse con lui per quello e non per la faccenda dell’odore. La realtà era che Derek non era arrabbiato, né per un motivo né per altro. Era felice. In una maniera sciocca e un tantino patetica, che gli riempiva il petto di calore. «Vieni qui, ti ho detto.»

Stiles raccolse il plaid mentre si alzava e avanzava verso di lui con una smorfia dipinta sul viso. Evidentemente si sentiva una vittima dell’ingiustizia dell’universo, o almeno dava tutta l’impressione di considerarsi tale. Iniziava perfino a puzzare di avvilimento. Idiota insicuro che non era altro.

Derek faticò a non ridere. «Per favore.» Addolcì voce e sguardo e si allungò per afferrare Stiles per un polso, non appena lo ebbe abbastanza vicino.

Stiles sedette sul bordo del divano, rigido e teso come se fosse pronto a scappare. Di colpo sembrava ritornato a essere un liceale pieno di complessi.

Ogni tentazione di Derek di tenerlo ancora un po’ sulle spine sfumò immediatamente. Un conto era metterci un pizzico di malizia e un altro era farlo sentire davvero a disagio. Derek non aveva intenzione di lasciare che Stiles si intristisse sul serio, men che meno in quel momento particolare. Prima di tutto gli fece cenno di sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia e, quando Stiles si decise, annuì soddisfatto. Poi gli sfilò il plaid dalle mani, ma lo fece con delicatezza, accompagnando il gesto con un sorriso. Quando Stiles finalmente riaprì le dita che, inconsciamente, aveva stretto sulla stoffa, Derek gli drappeggiò il plaid intorno al collo e si chinò fino a sfiorargli un orecchio con le labbra.

«Volevo che venissi qui solo per baciarti, idiota.» Nel soffiarlo sfregò con la punta del naso sul viso di Stiles e poi inspirò a fondo, riempiendosi le narici e i polmoni dell’odore della sua pelle. «Avevo bisogno di baciarti e di respirarti un po’.» Poi gli cercò la bocca, stuzzicandola con l’ombra di un morso, finché Stiles non la aprì, quasi con un gemito, dovuto al sentimento anziché all’eccitazione.

Il bacio fu lento e profondo, sempre sul punto di trasformarsi in qualcosa di più famelico, sempre contenuto da entrambi entro un limite tacito. Nulla impediva a Derek di infilare le mani sotto la maglia di Stiles e di farle scorrere sul suo torace o sulla sua schiena. Avrebbe potuto spogliarlo e farlo impazzire lentamente oppure far l’amore con furia, tanto per cambiare. Stiles non gliel’avrebbe di sicuro impedito, ma Derek in quel momento era più interessato a sentirlo vicino, ben oltre la foga della passione.

«Mamma doveva essersi fatta un’ottima opinione su di te.» Le gote di Stiles si fecero roventi, la sua espressione fin troppo animata. Il suo cuore perse un battito, o almeno alle orecchie di Derek parve che il ritmo si fosse fatto bizzoso. «Ogni volta che mi vedeva con quella coperta in mano, anziché rinfacciarmi che ormai ero troppo grande per certe cose, sorrideva in un modo che non ero mai riuscito a decifrare fino a ora. Come se affianco a me ci fosse qualcuno che nessun altro poteva vedere e lei si sentisse del tutto serena nel sapermi in sua compagnia.»

Stiles gli sfiorò il petto con le dita, all’altezza del cuore. Annuì, in modo chiaramente commosso, e quando parlò non tentò di mascherare la tristezza mista ad ammirazione. «Era una donna incredibile. Me l’ha detto, ha detto che le piacevo. Non mi perdonerò mai per non aver potuto…»

Esistevano rimorsi che, per quanto in pace potesse essere con se stesso, Derek avrebbe sempre portato con sé, per tutta la vita. Ne era consapevole e gli pareva che fosse giusto così, ma non voleva che quei rimorsi avvelenassero l’esistenza di nessuna delle persone a cui teneva, soprattutto quella di Stiles. In più quello non era il momento adatto per rinvangare un lutto. Prima che Stiles potesse proseguire, Derek lo zittì con un bacio. Gli accarezzò una guancia e sorrise sulle sue labbra solo perché Stiles potesse sentire che era sereno e che andava tutto bene.

Per quanto lo riguardava, non c’era nulla che Stiles dovesse farsi perdonare o per cui dovesse sentirsi in colpa. Glielo sussurrò, tra un bacio e l’altro, fermandosi apposta per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. Poi, in parte per cambiare discorso e in parte perché ne aveva una gran voglia, strinse un lembo del plaid e se lo portò al viso. Inspirò e si lasciò di nuovo andare sul divano, riappoggiando la schiena e cercando una posizione comoda dalla quale osservare Stiles – che era di nuovo arrossito e odorava di imbarazzo come non mai – attraverso lo schermo delle ciglia abbassate.

«Doveva avere questo odore, quando ero piccolo. Il tuo. È l’odore giusto.» Trasse un altro lungo respiro e annuì convinto. Si stava davvero godendo sia la sensazione di essere protetto e al sicuro che in automatico, attraverso l’olfatto, gli si ripresentava al solo associare Stiles a quel cimelio d’infanzia, sia l’espressione vergognosa ma contenta che Stiles stava sfoggiando.

«Tu sei quello giusto» stava per aggiungere, ma tutto sommato preferiva dimostrarlo con i fatti e invece disse «Vieni più vicino» e aspettò che Stiles gli si accoccolasse addosso, con la testa su una spalla, come un grosso gatto spettinato.

Per un po’ Derek non fece altro che accarezzargli i capelli, in silenzio. Nella vita di un branco a Beacon Hills i momenti di quiete erano rari e preziosi, qualcosa di cui fare tesoro. Da quando aveva Stiles, però, Derek non si limitava più a sperare che il ciclone passasse oltre senza abbatterli e concedesse a tutti una breve pausa di riposo. Da quando aveva Stiles, ogni volta che era possibile, Derek cercava di ritagliare per entrambi attimi di tranquillità e perfino di normalità. Momenti come quello. Se fosse dipeso da lui sarebbero rimasti sul divano fino ad addormentarsi, o finché non avessero avuto così tanta voglia di un altro tipo di baci da mettere da parte le copertine da neonato e spostarsi magari sul letto a rotolarsi come due ragazzini. Invece, dopo appena un paio di minuti, Stiles saltò su come una molla, e si mise a picchiettagli un indice sul petto.

«A ogni modo, dove diavolo eri finito? Prima, voglio dire. Avresti dovuto essere a casa. Devi essere uscito come una furia per lasciare aperto quel baule. Ultimamente te ne vai un sacco a zonzo senza di me e senza il branco. C’è qualcosa che non va? Lo sai vero che puoi dirmelo.» Derek strabuzzò gli occhi, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di aprire bocca. «Tra parentesi, se tu fossi stato qui non mi sarei mai azzardato a impicciarmi e a frugare» aggiunse Stiles con una sfacciataggine che era da record perfino per lui e che lasciò Derek a occhi ancora più sgranati. «Si può sapere dove ti eri cacciato e perché? Mi hai fatto stare in pensiero.»

Derek si schiarì la gola. Era uscito per riflettere, su un mucchio di cose, tutte inerenti il fatto che Stiles, di recente, non faceva mistero di voler costruire con lui un legame ancora più solido e duraturo.

Gli avvenimenti di qualche mese addietro, la malattia legata al Nemeton e l’incontro con sua madre dovevano averlo spinto a ragionare sul futuro, perché al suo ritorno dal viaggio nel passato Stiles gli aveva detto chiaro e tondo cosa desiderava, anche se al matrimonio non aveva mai accennato. In un certo senso aveva parlato di qualcosa di ancora più impegnativo. Di una vera casa, di quanto era certo che loro due si appartenessero, di figli, perfino.

Figli! Lui e Stiles con una casa tutta loro e uno o più cuccioli che scorrazzavano ovunque. Era un pensiero… era un’enormità… Derek non riusciva ancora a crederci.

Perfino a voler mettere da parte il discorso bambini, gli sembrava quasi impossibile che Stiles gli avesse proposto ciò che lui aveva sempre desiderato, e che non avrebbe avuto problemi a realizzare, se la sua vita non fosse stata costellata da così tanti disastri.

Pace domestica, stabilità, radici; non erano aspirazioni stravaganti, quelle di Stiles. Erano sempre state anche quelle di Derek, almeno finché, a un certo punto della sua esistenza, si era convinto che non le avrebbe mai realizzate. Non aveva osato sperarci più di tanto nemmeno dopo che l’amore che lo univa a Stiles era riuscito a restituirgli la felicità e un buon equilibrio.

Un tempo sua madre gli aveva ripetuto un sacco di volte che un giorno sarebbe stato felice. Derek, però, si era come disabituato a credere che avrebbe potuto godere di nuovo di una vera famiglia, anche al di là del branco, al punto che aveva quasi scordato con quanta forza ne aveva sempre sognata una. Dopo averglielo ricordato con il suo discorso schietto e sincero, Stiles non aveva voluto risposte, anzi, aveva insistito perché lui si prendesse tutto il tempo per pensarci su con calma e Derek lo stava facendo, perché gli pareva che si trattasse di una responsabilità gigantesca, non di un capriccio che poteva concedersi alla leggera solo perché lo voleva tantissimo.

Che Stiles nutrisse un simile desiderio era prezioso e faceva un po’ paura. Appunto per quello Derek, negli ultimi tempi, ci aveva pensato e ripensato almeno un milione di volte. Ogni tanto, a furia di rigirarsi quelle idee nella mente, gli prendeva una specie di smania di mollare tutto e rifugiarsi nel folto della Riserva, quasi che tra gli alberi potesse ritrovare la calma, i consigli di sua madre o una risposta definitiva. Era come se i muri del loft gli si chiudessero intorno e Derek avesse bisogno di aria. Il buffo era che non si trattava di un istinto a fuggire dall’impegno che Stiles gli aveva richiesto. Era ansia, sì, ma d’altro tipo. Riguardava Derek, non Stiles o ciò che avevano costruito insieme.

Stiles meritava di avverare tutti i suoi sogni, di essere amato e circondato di affetti e viziato, persino, che chiedesse di esserlo o meno. Derek, d’altro canto si sentiva spesso inadeguato. Avrebbe preferito non domandarsi mai se Stiles non meritava di meglio, invece lo faceva di continuo. 

Il problema era lui, quindi, non Stiles. Ma come poteva spiegarglielo senza che Stiles fraintendesse e si convincesse che lui non lo amava abbastanza? Cosa poteva dirgli? Che se ne era andato a zonzo tra gli alberi per due ore buone, malgrado il buio e senza una meta precisa, solo perché quando aveva provato ad andare a letto presto il suo cervello aveva cominciato a macinare sogni a occhi aperti e relative incertezze? Derek si era ritrovato a immaginare come sarebbe stato addormentarsi ogni notte con Stiles accanto e gli era venuta voglia di correre da lui, svegliarlo e confessarglielo come il più patetico dei fidanzati melensi, quella era la verità. Era stato quasi sul punto di farlo sul serio e poi gli era venuto in mente ogni singolo fallimento del passato e il sonno se ne era andato definitivamente.

In più ora Stiles era lì, con quello specifico plaid intorno al collo e quel suo tipico odore che – ora Derek lo sapeva – era sempre stato sinonimo di amore e di appartenenza. Se i suoi vagabondaggi nella Riserva avevano aiutato Derek a tranquillizzarsi un po’, l’attuale situazione stava risvegliando in pieno il suo turbamento.

«Cosa te ne fai di uno come me, Stiles?» avrebbe potuto rispondergli. «Con te sono felice, ma non sarò mai integro o a posto del tutto. Puoi avere di meglio.»

Si trattenne dal dirlo sul serio sia per egoismo sia perché, per quanto spesso si vedesse come fallato e pieno di difetti, sapeva che Stiles avrebbe protestato e che avrebbero litigato. Poteva immaginare benissimo le obiezioni di Stiles. Le aveva già ascoltate in passato, conosceva le sue argomentazioni e l’ultima cosa che voleva era che Stiles si mettesse a fare un elenco delle proprie mancanze pur di zittirlo una volta per tutte. Piuttosto che mettere Stiles a disagio era meglio mentire, malgrado Derek odiasse farlo. Peccato che, a differenza di Stiles, lui non fosse granché come bugiardo.

«Non ti preoccupare» rispose, socchiudendo gli occhi ed evitando lo sguardo di Stiles per nascondere il proprio impaccio. «Avevo bisogno di uscire, di cambiare aria. Non riuscivo ad addormentarmi e non sapevo che saresti passato. Lo sai… non sono uno che dorme come un ghiro, ogni tanto ho necessità di staccare prima la spina, di stancarmi finché non crollo…» ammise, sperando che Stiles fosse clemente e non gli rivolgesse ulteriori domande.

Vana illusione!

«Andiamo, Miguel, non cercare di rifilarmi cazzate.» Il tono era gentile, eppure era lampante che Stiles non intendeva mollare l’osso, neppure per compassione, anche se doveva aver intuito il suo imbarazzo. «Non funziona, lo sai, come contapalle sono più esperto e più allenato di te. Tu invece come bugiardo fai schifo. È vero che ogni tanto fatichi a dormire, ma non sparisci mica solo di notte.»

«È perché quando non ci sei ho problemi anche con la siesta pomeridiana.» Derek tentò di suonare scherzoso e seducente e si chinò per mordicchiare il collo di Stiles, sperando di distrarlo.

Stiles rabbrividì di eccitazione e represse a stento un mugolio compiaciuto. «Sleale, Miguel, slealissimo» cantilenò, spostandosi per sottrarsi. Si spinse fin troppo all’indietro sulle sue ginocchia e sarebbe caduto se Derek non l’avesse tenuto stretto per la vita. Stiles gli regalò un sorriso sbilenco che si allargò subito in uno niente affatto canzonatorio e decisamente caloroso. «Sul serio» disse a voce bassa, come a cercare di essere il meno aggressivo possibile. «Di solito non ti forzo mai, lo devi ammettere, ma inizio a preoccuparmi e se c’è qualcosa che ti assilla è come se assillasse anche me. Se poi non vuoi dirmelo e basta, ok, non dirmelo, anche se ti ricordo che sono un tipino ansioso con la tendenza al panico e a pensare troppo e a immaginarmi un milione di motivi per cui potresti andartene in giro senza di me e, sì, ok, come non detto: ti sto facendo pressione!» Un istante dopo averlo affermato, però, Stiles rise. Una risata incoraggiante, benché non fosse quella piena di quando era del tutto tranquillo.

A Derek venne voglia di baciarlo di nuovo, perché sapeva che Stiles non stava seriamente tentando di farlo sentire in colpa. Anche il fatto che lo stesse chiamando Miguel lo testimoniava. Stiles usava quel nomignolo soltanto quando voleva rassicurarlo. Quello era il suo modo per fargli capire che si era accorto che qualcosa lo turbava e che era pronto a stargli accanto. E magari anche per implicare che era capacissimo di combinare qualche casino per la preoccupazione. Stiles era protettivo verso quelli che amava in una maniera tanto feroce e totalizzante da ficcarsi spesso nei guai pur di fare ciò che riteneva giusto per aiutarli e per difenderli.

«Dove pensi che fossi? A un incontro galante?» Derek lo canzonò bonariamente, tanto per stare al suo gioco e un po’ nell’intento di prendere tempo e stemperare la tensione.

Stiles rise di nuovo, questa volta di cuore. Sapeva essere geloso e possessivo come pochi, Derek ne era consapevole, ma in quel momento non lo sembrava affatto. Il suo odore non aveva per niente il retrogusto amaro della sfiducia, e nemmeno quello ancora più acre della gelosia. Il suo battito era calmissimo.

«Naaa. Non sarebbe da te» strascicò allegro. Dopodichè aggiunse un perentorio: «Se ci fosse qualcun altro te lo sentirei addosso. A naso!»

Derek scosse il capo ma lo fece ridacchiando per quella risposta tanto categorica e spudorata. Come se fosse Stiles quello dotato di sensi particolarmente sviluppati.

«Tu dici?» lo stuzzicò, divertito al punto che stava ricominciando a sentirsi del tutto a proprio agio.

«Mh-mh» annuì Stiles, quasi ammiccando. «E poi con i tuoi gusti, che Dio ce ne scampi e liberi.»

Era una stoccata non da poco, eppure Derek scoppiò a ridere. Stiles poteva permettersi perfino quel tipo di frecciatina, e sapeva farla senza ferirlo.

«Tu rientri nei miei gusti, scemo!» lo redarguì senza vero rancore.

«Infatti sono un bugiardo patologico, ho un insano legame ormai pluriennale con il Nemeton che è una specie di spaventosa calamita druidica per creature della notte, e come tutti i geni sono pure un po’ svalvolato» dichiarò Stiles, in risposta e fingendosi serissimo. «Se tu guardassi Doctor Who, e dovresti, tua madre lo guardava, lei sì che aveva gusti impeccabili… beh, se lo guardassi ti direi che sono il tuo “sociopatico su misura” e tu riconosceresti la citazione, capiresti perché e la troveresti strepitosa. Specie ora che ho al collo questa particolare coperta che dimostra che sono un vero viaggiatore del tempo e che tra noi due era proprio destino. Ma pazienza, ti amo anche se sottovaluti il mio potenziale come malvagio di turno e non hai la minima idea di chi sia River Song.»

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, con fare volutamente esagerato. «Non si era detto che questa cosa delle citazioni nerd da film e telefilm di fantascienza doveva finire?»

Stiles rise ancora più forte. Un suono squillante che a Derek fece venire voglia di mordergli le labbra e di stringerselo al petto per poter annusare meglio la sua allegria scanzonata.

«Tu avevi deciso qualcosa di simile, mi pare, forse dopo la trecentesima volta che ti ho fatto notare che so cavarmela anche senza bisogno di fulmini o di un flusso canalizzatore. Oppure era quella volta che volevo comprare un fez su E-Bay?» A Stiles non mancava mai la risposta pronta e si stava di sicuro divertendo. «Io invece ero dell’idea di infischiarmene e continuare senza problemi. E poi si era parlato di smetterla solo con le citazioni da “Ritorno al futuro”. Nessun divieto sul Doctor Who, o me lo ricorderei.»

«Cretino» gli soffiò Derek sulle labbra prima di cedere alla tentazione e mordicchiarle per davvero. Stava per abbandonarsi al bacio, fiducioso che Stiles si fosse scordato di come era iniziato quel botta e risposta. Si sbagliava e lo scoprì immediatamente.

Stiles si tirò indietro con la stessa gentile fermezza di poco prima e con appena più grazia. «A parte le cazzate» lo inchiodò di nuovo, «Va tutto bene, Derek? Non mi piace non sapere cosa ti sta succedendo, ma se non te la senti dimmi solo se stai bene. Se invece hai bisogno di parlare per una volta posso chiudere il becco e stare ad ascoltare. A me puoi dire tutto, sempre, non importa quanto ti può sembrare difficile. Ti amo e ci conosciamo da una vita, qualunque cosa ti frulla per la mente o ti fa star male a me puoi raccontarla.»

«Ci conosciamo da una vita» ripeté Derek soprappensiero, le dita che sfioravano la lana rovinata del piccolo plaid ancora avvolto attorno al collo di Stiles. Le implicazioni di quella semplice frase al momento erano davvero tantissime.

«Beh» Stiles si strinse nelle spalle con fare vagamente esitante. «È vero, però. Sono anni che ci frequentiamo, ormai. Anche prima che finissimo a pomiciare come due ragazzini dentro l’armadio di tuo zio… e tra parentesi, io ero un ragazzino sul serio, ora che ci ripenso, ma non è questo che ti stavo dicendo, ecco. Insomma, sono anni che facciamo parte dello stesso branco e, dopo tutta la faccenda con tua madre, potremmo dire che ti conosco da una vita in senso letterale. Più o meno… eri così piccolo. Suona ancora folle, ma è vero. Ti ho tenuto in braccio, ti ho fatto giocare… se non ti va di confidarti con me in veste di fidanzato che ne dici di due chiacchiere con chi ti ha fatto da babysitter quando eri ancora un neonato?»

All’improvviso, durante quel piccolo monologo, Derek si ritrovò a pensare che Stiles era incredibile. Non esisteva altra persona al mondo che fosse capace di farlo sentire contemporaneamente sul punto di ridere e vicinissimo alle lacrime. Solo Stiles ci riusciva. Lui e i suoi discorsi in apparenza sconclusionati eppure quasi mai privi di senso.

Ciò che Stiles aveva appena detto era verissimo, perfino più di quanto Stiles stesso non vedesse. Non solo si conoscevano da anni, ma Stiles faceva sul serio parte della sua vita da sempre, anche se Derek stava scoprendo solamente adesso fino a che punto.

Non si trattava di un unico episodio in un pomeriggio di primavera, Stiles l’aveva cullato per tutta la sua infanzia, pur non avendolo potuto fare fisicamente. L’amore di Stiles, le sue premure, la sua devozione, si erano impresse nei sensi di Derek e, per quanto non gli avessero impedito di commettere errori, alcuni dei quali terribili e imperdonabili, avevano sempre alimentato una fiammella di speranza che non si era mai spenta. Nemmeno nei momenti più bui, quando Derek si era detto che non voleva amare mai più, che non poteva permettersi di farlo e non se lo meritava.

Non era riuscito a credere abbastanza nell’amore di Paige e non si sarebbe mai perdonato per ciò che la sua insicurezza aveva causato. In compenso si era sempre fidato troppo delle persone sbagliate. A un certo punto avrebbe dovuto arrendersi, dire a se stesso che non era fatto per l’amore, che era maledetto e pericoloso e che avrebbe dovuto smetterla di cercare qualcuno che gli stesse accanto. Invece, dentro di sé, aveva continuato a credere che, malgrado tutto, dovesse esserci una chance di felicità e di completezza, perfino per uno come lui, proprio come aveva sempre affermato sua madre.

Il motivo per cui Derek non aveva smesso di sforzarsi, e non si era mai arreso, a conti fatti, era Stiles.

«Ti amo» gli disse d’impulso, incapace di trattenersi. Affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e inspirò con forza, riempiendosi il naso del suo odore.

Ok, il pensiero di un legame definitivo l’aveva spaventato, non si era sentito all’altezza, ma ora che tutti i tasselli del puzzle erano andati al loro posto, lì, con la fronte che sfregava sulla pelle calda di Stiles e sulla lana della coperta che aveva sempre considerato come un talismano, per la prima volta da mesi tutte le sue elucubrazioni stavano perdendo consistenza. Erano sensate, certo, ma Derek si stava accorgendo che lui e Stiles erano già legati per la vita, erano già una famiglia. Il resto erano solo formalità, al cui pensiero Derek si era frenato soprattutto perché era un idiota. Uno stupido, goffo, imbecille che non era capace di afferrare la fortuna quando gli passava accanto, e che non sapeva come chiedere a Stiles di diventare suo anche davanti al resto del mondo. E di certo, in un angolino della sua mente, continuava a ripetersi che non aveva il diritto di iniziare una nuova famiglia, proprio lui che aveva distrutto quella in cui era nato e che aveva mandato a catafascio il nuovo branco di cui era stato l’Alpha. Perfino in quel preciso istante Derek si stava ammonendo: se lo amava non avrebbe dovuto trascinare Stiles, che era tanto migliore di lui, in qualcosa di teoricamente definitivo e sacro come un matrimonio.

Malgrado ciò, l’idea di rinunciare a Stiles era intollerabile. Derek si sentiva egoista e contemporaneamente, dopo tante incertezze, gli pareva lampante: apparteneva a Stiles, era sempre stato suo e suo sarebbe rimasto per il resto dei suoi giorni. Punto e basta.

Se Stiles lo voleva per sé aveva ogni diritto di reclamarlo. Derek non poteva chiedere di meglio. Ammetterlo, almeno con se stesso, lo fece sentire sciocco, leggero e tutto accaldato. Mentre risollevava il capo si chiese se le sue guance stessero andando in fiamme, anche se in fondo non gli importava. Era contento che Stiles potesse vedere fino a che punto era capace di scombussolarlo.

Dio, era una follia quella che stava per fare! Non era sicuro che fosse il momento giusto anche per Stiles, non aveva idea di come esprimersi, gli sudava il palmo delle mani e gli sembrava di essere il più indegno incapace mai venuto al mondo. Il che, Derek ormai l’aveva capito, non sarebbe bastato a fermarlo.

Per un istante pensò a se stesso bambino, stretto nell’abbraccio di Stiles, aggrappato alla sua maglietta, disperato all’idea di lasciarlo andare – non lo ricordava, era stato Stiles a raccontargli cosa era successo e lui non faticava a credergli – e realizzò che separarsi da Stiles sarebbe sempre stato un dolore immenso. Che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, compreso l’impossibile, perché non accadesse mai.

Strinse forte i due capi del plaid, per darsi coraggio, e cercò di non assumere l’espressione minacciosa che tendeva a sfoderare d’istinto quando voleva mostrarsi particolarmente serio. C’erano cose che perfino uno come lui doveva riuscire a dire con dolcezza, anche se gli risultava difficile. Stiles valeva ogni possibile sforzo.

«Non sto male» esordì, deciso prima di tutto a tranquillizzarlo. «Avevo solo bisogno di riflettere.» Lasciò a Stiles a malapena il tempo di domandare su cosa prima di riprendere il filo del discorso. «A volte mi chiedo cosa ci fai con uno come me. Da quando sei tornato me lo chiedo più spesso… no, aspetta» disse, premendo la punta di due dita sulle labbra di Stiles per stroncare le sue proteste sul nascere. «Lasciami finire, ok? Lo so cosa stavi per dire, ma fammi finire.»

Stiles annuì e, visto che non gli era concesso di parlare, si morse un labbro e lo scrutò con uno sguardo che diceva più di mille parole.

Derek gli sorrise e fece scivolare le dita in una lenta carezza lungo mento e collo. «È che quando sei tornato dal tuo viaggio nel passato eri così entusiasta e i tuoi discorsi… mi sono sentito… non sono una persona semplice, Stiles, sarò sempre un po’ sbagliato, avrò sempre il buio e un mucchio di rimorsi dentro il cuore, non sarò mai pulito, non importa se tu pensi che lo stesso valga per te. Forse è vero, ma a me hai sempre donato calore e luce. È…»

Dovette fare una pausa per prendere fiato e perché non riusciva più a distinguere il battito cardiaco di Stiles, coperto com’era dal tamburo impazzito del suo cuore.

Parlare non era proprio il suo forte. Era sempre un tale disastro con le parole. Più ne usava e meno gli pareva di risultare comprensibile. Voleva che Stiles fosse suo e che fosse felice, accidenti. Invece guarda che faccia. Stava ottenendo solo di intristirlo.

«Oh, Stiles, al diavolo. Vedi? Non sono capace» sbuffò frustrato. «Lascia perdere il fatto che sono un cretino e che avevo paura di perderti. È per questo che ogni tanto sparivo, per pensare… non è importante.»

Già da un po’ Stiles aveva preso ad agitarsi sulle sue ginocchia e a quel punto sbottò e quasi cadde di nuovo perché stava gesticolando troppo. «Certo che è importante, stupido musone!»

Curiosamente Derek si sentì sollevato, ridacchiò perfino. «No non lo è» ribadì afferrando Stiles per i polsi e stringendo per provare a calmarlo. «Sto cercando di dirtelo. Sei come quella copertina che hai intorno al collo: sei il mio portafortuna. Lo sei sempre stato. Ti amo, sei tutto quello che voglio. Magari è sbagliato, ma non c’è nulla al mondo che io desideri di più. Vuoi diventare la mia famiglia?»

Derek non aggiunse altro. Gli si era appena chiusa la gola.

Stiles si sporse all’indietro per avere modo di guardarlo in faccia. Derek sentì il cuore di Stiles perdere un colpo, mentre il suo odore diventava incredulo ma anche così felice che ci si sarebbe potuti ubriacare al solo respirarlo.

Derek arrossì un’altra volta. Doveva avere un’espressione da ebete stampata sul viso e si sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra, il petto sul punto di esplodere e la bocca secchissima. Ecco, ora non era più possibile tirarsi indietro e, se pure lo fosse stato, lui non lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso. In attesa della risposta di Stiles – anche se in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere scontata – gli pareva di essere in bilico su una fune tesa da un capo all’altro di un baratro. Ciononostante non era pentito di essersi finalmente esposto.

«La tua…» La sorpresa di Stiles era evidente. Come se avesse sul serio dubitato di poter mai ricevere una simile proposta. Se ne avesse avuto il tempo Derek si sarebbe infuriato per quella palese dimostrazione di quanto Stiles si sottovalutava. Se la sarebbe presa prima di tutto con se stesso, ovviamente, ma Stiles non gliene diede modo.

«Stai chiedendo la mia mano, Miguel?» gli domandò goffo, malgrado il tono scanzonato. Il suo odore aveva assunto una sfumatura speranzosa.

Derek pensava di essere stato chiaro, ma comunque prese fiato e annuì. «Sposami, Stiles. Mi vuoi sposare?» Assurdo quanto la frase gli fosse uscita di bocca fluida e corretta, senza esitazioni o balbettii. Derek stentava a convincersi di averla pronunciata senza combinare un disastro e rovinare tutto.

Del resto faticava anche a capacitarsi del modo in apparenza calmissimo in cui stava fissando Stiles dritto negli occhi, come se non avesse il terrore che, per il solo fatto di aver osato tanto, l’universo gli si sarebbe rivoltato contro per rimetterlo al suo posto.

Stiles intanto era ammutolito. Stava muovendo le labbra e non si era ancora sbracciato fino a cascare a gambe per aria per il solo motivo che sembrava essersi improvvisamente pietrificato. Il suo cuore stava pompando talmente veloce che Derek non sapeva se essere lusingato o preoccupato.

Stiles parve sbloccarsi tutto d’un tratto e fu come se un fiume in piena avesse travolto una diga tracimando in un ribollire di parole.

«Se rispondo di sì ti toccherà sopportarmi per tutta la vita, lo sai, vero?» esordì, per continuare a rotta di collo, senza prendere fiato. «Vuoi sopportarmi per tutta la vita, Derek? Ogni giorno e ogni notte, per un sacco di tempo perché conto di campare a lungo e di assicurarmi che tu faccia lo stesso, anche se non facciamo che finire in un mare di guai e mezzo mondo soprannaturale tenta sempre di farci la pelle e sto divagando e sparando stronzate, lo so, ma sono agitato, dico sempre cazzate quando sono agitato… ti rendi conto di cosa mi hai appena chiesto? Davvero? Vuoi sposarmi? Cioè, infilarmi una fede al dito, giurare di amarmi e di onorarmi e tutto il resto, mettere su casa e viverci con me tutti i santi giorni, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, con me? Anche se blatero e ti rubo sempre le coperte e…»

Derek lo strinse tra le braccia con forza eccessiva perché doveva, ne aveva bisogno. Era un imperativo categorico kantiano. Cretino di uno Stiles!

«Sì, lo voglio» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a soffiargli in un orecchio, con un filo di voce resa rauca dall’emozione. Dopodichè le sue percezioni si ridussero all’essenziale. Il profumo della gioia di Stiles e il suono dei respiri di entrambi mischiati in un bacio languido da far quasi. Il resto non contava più niente. Il futuro non faceva più così tanta paura.

Fu Stiles il primo a sciogliersi con riluttanza dall’abbraccio. Derek lo guardò sfilarsi il plaid dal collo – era rimasto per tutto il tempo lì, simile a una sciarpa troppo grande e antiquata – e drappeggiarlo perché li circondasse tutti e due. Le mani di Stiles tremavano un poco mentre tentava in modo maldestro di formare una specie di nodo e Derek si affrettò ad aiutarlo. Non fu facile venirne a capo, ma nessuno dei due si arrese e alla fine l’ebbero vinta: il groviglio un po’ storto che avevano collaborato a creare non era elegante ma reggeva. La vecchia copertina rossa adesso cingeva il collo di entrambi, spingendoli a restare ancora più vicini.

Derek scosse il capo e Stiles ridacchiò e gli allacciò le braccia intorno al collo. «Sì, lo voglio» ripeté a sua volta, poi gli sorrise e il petto di Derek si strinse e si riempì di un meraviglioso tepore. Senza aggiungere altro, Stiles lo attirò verso di sé e ricominciò a baciarlo.

 

 

Derek lo lasciò fare e, mentre ricambiava, per un istante nella sua mente si formò l’immagine del viso di sua madre. Talia sorrideva e non diceva niente. Era giusto così, Derek capiva e le sole parole importanti quel giorno erano già state dette. Poi l’immagine sfumò e, per la prima volta da quando l’aveva perduta, anziché dolore nel lasciarla andare Derek provò una sensazione di pace. Il modo in cui Stiles lo stava baciando la rese ancora più intensa.

Derek sorrise sulle sue labbra e pensò che questa volta era tutto vero, questa volta sarebbe stato per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia meravigliosa piratesyebewarned ha realizzato due versioni dell'ultima fanart, ed erano entrambe così belle che non posso fare a meno di farvi vedere anche l'altra versione!


End file.
